Every breath you take
by Mahy-chan
Summary: Gaara sofre por lembrar de seu passado, mas uma doce companhia pode mudar o rumo de seu destino. Betada por Motoko Li Obrigada!
1. A flor do inferno

Every Breath You Take.

Capítulo 1 ---A flor do inferno---

O vento torna-se presente em uma paisagem dominada pelas areias, o calor intenso refresca-se com a brisa, a sensação de bem-estar toma posto. A noite dá as boas vindas ao ilustre convidado, que se encontra em sua sala, solitário, envolto em papéis, recebendo o adeus de mais um dia quente.

Mais uma longa noite inicia-se, deleite da maioria que se usa dela para descansar, não ele. Não pode dormir, pois a sua maldição o impede. Seus sinais de longas noites sem dormir denunciam-se ainda mais quando a luz do ambiente em que se encontra, são acesas evidenciando que sua companhia já chegou.

Seria mais uma noite comum, na qual a lua desempenharia seu papel de sempre, ser observada e, quem sabe, admirada por ele. Sim, seria... Não fosse por _ela_. Suas lembranças o remetiam a lugares distantes, talvez não distantes para qualquer um, mas para ele era alem de distante, desconhecido.

Com um chamado, o Kazekage, desperta de seus pensamentos.

- Gaara, venha jantar, é tarde.

Com um breve aceno, responde a Temari, que o viera chamar. Convencido de que suas noites em Suna nunca mais seriam as mesmas, acostumara-se com a sensação de ausência que _ela_ provocava, afinal, lidara com esse sentimento desde que nascera, porém o sentimento que ele tinha por ela não o deixaria esquecer, mas devido às circunstâncias, teria. Então só lhe restava seguir em frente e nunca mais sentir o mesmo novamente, e por hora descer para o jantar.

Gaara despede-se de sua sala fechando a porta, e caminhando pelo longo corredor que liga a uma escada, observa a aparência sombria e fria de suas paredes, não fosse por alguns toques femininos que lhe davam um leve ar de graça, não que fosse de seu gosto, mas infelizmente não morava sozinho. Temari escolhera cada arranjo e quadros espalhados pela grande casa, tomando o cuidado de não modificar o estilo que o irmão mais novo tanto apreciava.

Enquanto caminha em direção à sala de jantar, seus pensamentos dispersos, iram-se ao deparar com um vaso, contendo apenas uma flor dentro. De repente um braço de areia o joga bruscamente e ouve-se um chamado, alto, firme e manso.

"Temari".

Ao ouvir o som de vidro estilhaçar-se e em seguida a voz do irmão, Temari sobe as escadas correndo e estranha à cena que vê.

- O que houve e por que o vaso está no chão? - disse Temari em um tom questionador.

- Limpe essa sujeira daqui. – foi apenas o que teve como resposta.

Por mais que Gaara tivesse mudado, ainda conservava traços marcantes de sua personalidade, e Temari sabia disso, porém ficou surpresa ao ver essa reação após tanto tempo. Intrigada, desce as escadas rumo à cozinha, onde se depara com Kankurou e comenta o ocorrido no andar superior. Kankurou lembra-se dos dias em que Tsunade-sama enviara os ninjas de Konoha para que fossem atrás de Sasuke.

_--Flash Back On--_

_- Com licença Kazekage, venho em nome da 5ª - disse uma moça de cabelos negros na altura do pescoço e olhos escuros._

_- Entre, Shizune. O que a traz aqui? –__disse ele tentando ser solicito._

_- Orochimaru enviou seus subordinados atrás de Uchiha Sasuke, este foi com eles e Tsunade-sama enviou-me para pedir ajuda para resgatá-lo. _

_- Resgatá-lo? Parece me que Uchiha Sasuke foi por vontade própria. _

_- Sim, Kazekage. _

_- Não é a primeira vez que Sasuke aceita se bandear para o lado de Orochimaru. _

_- Mas agora Orochimaru diz estar com Itachi, e todos nós sabemos quais as razões de Sasuke para voltar, e veja bem, se Orochimaru estiver sobre o controle de Itachi, a Akatsuki entrará no meio e fará de tudo para que este seja resgatado, se pegarem o Orochimaru, pegarão o Sasuke, e então, aproveitar-se-ão da oportunidade para encontrar a nove caudas._

_- Não vejo onde Suna pode ser útil. _

_- Devido à aliança entre Suna e Konoha, e aos laços pessoais entre o Kazekage e Naruto, acredito veemente que ajudará na busca de Sasuke, enviando ninjas da areia para ajudar a encontrá-lo. E devido ao fato de estarmos lidando com Orochimaru e a Akatsuki, Tsunade me enviou para que você também possa ajudar na busca. Afinal, você também pode correr perigo, sabe que as noticias correm, e sua ajuda, pode lhe trazer alguns inconvenientes. _

_- Tsunade-sama irá às buscas?_

_- Sim, porém os Kages não enfrentarão problemas, já que não lhes é conveniente deixar as vilas, tanto você como Tsunade ajudarão estrategicamente, alem disso ela pede para que Temari e Kankurou estejam prontos para partir ao lado de Shikamaru, pois serão úteis._

_- Porém, Tsunade-sama sabe que corro risco, afinal sou o Kage com o Shukaku, a Akatsuki pode aproveitar-se do momento e também vir atrás dele, e não é bom que corram noticias pejorativas sobre Suna estar em baixa, quando seus ninjas estão em missões._

_- Ela lhe enviará alguém para fazer sua segurança._

_- Enviarei Temari e Kankurou e o suficiente para ajudá-los._

_- Amanhã a kunoichi responsável por sua segurança chegará._

_--Flash Back Off--_

Temari olha para Kankuro com o semblante confuso, pois ela se lembra disso e não consegue entender a relação com o ocorrido. Então, Kankurou conta-lhe tudo, pois Temari não sabia do ocorrido em Suna na época, pois assim que a missão foi declarada finalizada, esta ficou em Konoha se recuperando de alguns ferimentos na companhia de Shikamaru.

- Entendo, uma flor, um nome - pensou Temari.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom eu apaguei a fic antiga porque tava muito cheia de erros!

Vou postar tudo novamente, mas agora estará melhor.

E um beijo enorme para o anjo que está me ajudando muito, igorsambora!!

E também pelo toque Motoko li )

Bjus!


	2. O prazer do engano

Capítulo 2 ---O prazer do engano---

Com a atitude brusca tomada, Gaara perde toda a fome e resolve tomar um banho para tentar se purificar de sua mente, que agora o tortura, indagando o porque de estar se sentindo daquela maneira, afinal já fazia muito tempo.

Tempo o suficiente para esquecer daquela que o fizera sentir o que o seu kanji expressa, amor, que durante todas as noites frias de Suna lhe fizera companhia, conversando, ouvindo, sentindo, amando...

Amando? Não, ela não o amava. Ele não queria acreditar, porém teve que reconhecer da pior maneira possível...

Ela não o odiava, gostava dele, porém não o amava. Seu amor era apagado e ofuscado, mas bastava apenas aquilo...

Ao tocar seu rosto, lembra-se do ultimo toque que _ela _lhe dera.

Enquanto as águas rolavam pelo seu corpo, lembra-se do ocorrido...

_--Flash Back On--_

_- Gaara-kun, está tarde, deixe esses papéis de lado. Vou te preparar um chá, você precisa descansar. _

_- Você bem sabe que eu não posso descansar. _

_- Mas pode me fazer companhia. –_ disse insinuativa.

Ao dizer isso, a moça de cabelos rosados se aproxima do ruivo, que a olha inexpressivo.

Ao primeiro contato que ela tenta fazer naquela noite, leva suas mãos ao rosto que a observa em todas as suas atitudes. Sente a pele alva do outro, fria.

Sem nenhuma reação por parte dele, ela tenta ainda mais uma aproximação. Sente a respiração se descompassar, aquilo que era controlado agora não exerce mais controle, não existe razão para isso...

Os olhos verde-água que miravam a parte úmida e rosa de seu rosto agora encontravam os olhos verdes esmeraldas da ninja que estava tão próxima de seu corpo.

Sente um frio lhe percorrer a espinha quando ela se aproxima. Ele sente sua respiração próxima ao seu ouvido, rapidamente suas mãos prendem o pescoço da kunoichi visando o toque de seus lábios e a beija, as reações químicas de seus corpos entram em ação.

Porém uma descarga de adrenalina lhe acomete o corpo e como reação uma parede de areia se ergue afim de protegê-los.

Uma kunai que rapidamente se aproximava visava às costas do Kage.

- _Vejo que mesmo se divertindo você não baixa a guarda - _disse uma voz

Quando a frase acabou de ser pronunciada, Sakura olha para todos os lados para encontrar o dono da voz que lhe era tão familiar. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer ao confirmar a hipótese que acabara de levantar ao ouvir o som.

_- Sasuke-kun. – _disse a kunoichi reconhecendo a voz do seu primeiro amor

_- Parece que você está aproveitando muito bem a estadia em Suna, mas creio que sua presença aqui já não se fará necessária. – _disse o intruso.

Gaara o encara e questiona as razões para sua repentina visita.

- _Acredito que o Kazegake não tinha razões para enviar ninjas da areia para me levar de volta a Konoha e muito menos motivos para atrapalhar minha vingança contra meu irmão. _

_- Minhas razões não lhe dizem respeito. _

_- Mas acredito que gostaria de saber que Temari e Kankurou foram capturados e se encontram agora sob a autoridade de Orochimaru. _

_- Meus irmãos não seriam pegos tão facilmente, Uchiha. – _falou o Kage em tom sarcástico.

_- Mas foram, assim como você também será... Orochimaru matou o Kazekage, farei o mesmo para que não me atrapalhes mais. _

Ao ameaçar o ruivo, Sasuke lança o olhar do _Sharingan _para Gaara, que já se prepara para o combate, já havia lutado contra ele, e sabia que não seria fácil.

Sakura era a responsável pela segurança do ruivo e faria de tudo para protegê-lo. Só não esperava ter de lutar com aquele que ela tanto amara... talvez ainda amasse, mas ela sabia que um ninja não pode demonstrar seus sentimentos e tentaria não fazê-lo.

As areias de Gaara começam a se movimentar ao encontro do invasor, que prevê o ataque graças a sua genealogia avançada e num segundo usa-se de seu _Chidori_ para atacá-lo, neste momento Sakura entra na frente e lança-lhe uma _Shuriken_, mas a grande velocidade que ele possuía era praticamente impossível acertá-lo.

Irritado por Sakura entrar na sua frente, Sasuke atira uma kunai contra a mesma e a acerta, porém não lhe tira os sentidos deixando-a atordoada pela grande dor.

A médica-nin sabia que isto não seria capaz de pará-la, porém custava lhe a acreditar que Sasuke a ferira sem ao menos relutar.

Gaara ao ver a moça se contorcer de dor, dispara seus ataques à medida que ambos lutavam de maneira inigualável, afinal ambos lutavam para defender um ideal ou um alguém.

Ao prender Sasuke em suas areias e deixá-lo parcialmente imóvel, este se prepara para seu golpe final, cobri-lo com sua areia e então sugar lhe a vida. Neste momento Sasuke tenta acertá-lo com sua kunai, achando que sua concentração no golpe final poderia diminuir os reflexos do Kage.

Mero engano. Mais uma parede de areia se forma e velozmente muda o curso da faca, Sakura reunindo suas forças, ao ver que Sasuke seria acertado em cheio, perde a cabeça e entra na frente, sendo ferida novamente.

Gaara não acredita no que acaba de presenciar, sua proteção salvara o invasor e com lagrimas nos olhos a kunoichi cai, irado Gaara prende ainda mais Sasuke até o fazer perder os sentidos, sua ânsia por matar lhe toma conta. Sua mente se invade com seus antigos preceitos.

Porém um lapso somente, por mais ódio que tivesse agora, não poderia, já que agora entendia o porque de Sakura defender Sasuke, ela o amava. Além do mais, não gostaria de sujar suas areias com o sangue de um vingador.

Agora, Gaara entende o que é amar, e ainda por cima, precisava entregar Sasuke vivo para Tsunade.

Mas, nesse momento outra coisa o intrigava, se dissesse a Tsunade que Sakura defendera o inimigo quando ela e Gaara corriam perigo, a médica-nin enfrentaria sérios problemas.

Prende Sasuke, para que este não fuja. Mesmo estando inconsciente, Gaara sabia que levaria um certo tempo para que ele se restabelecesse e suas precauções evitariam qualquer possível incidente.

No chão está Sakura incapaz de se auto-ajudar, tentara usar seu _chakra_ para seu próprio proveito, porém não teve sucesso, afinal ela fora acertada e nem mesmo era capaz de ser manter totalmente lúcida.

Por um momento Gaara pensa em deixar a moça esvair-se, poderia dizer a Konoha que a mesma teria morrido durante o combate, e assim, omitiria a sua suposta "traição".

Mas o Kazekage por mais frio que fosse, não assumiu o cargo de líder da Vila da Areia por mera coincidência, com grande aperto em seu coração e uma vontade imensa de chorar, este lidou com a situação indiferente.

Se Sakura não havia entendido o papel de um ninja, ele entendera e assim faria jus a seu posto.

Levou a kunoichi em seus braços para o hospital e no caminho pensava no momento em que ambos se encontravam quando o Uchiha adentrou o recinto.

_Tudo _em sua mente dava voltas. As questões que ele próprio formulava, mas que não era capaz de responder. _"Por que ela entrara na frente?"_, não queria feri-la, mas assim fez.

Ela protegeu seu amor, enquanto ele, feriu.

Decidiu que nada diria sobre o ocorrido, que a entregaria às mãos de seus colegas de profissão e então partiu para Konoha, lá conversaria com a Hokage para enviar ninjas para escoltá-la de volta, assim que Sakura se sentisse em condições.

Ele mesmo entregaria Sasuke

E assim fez.

_--Flash Back Off--_

Terminou seu banho e rumou para seu quarto. Foi terminar de se secar e vestir algo confortável. Com gotas de água ainda pelas suas costas, elas escorriam no sentido de suas formas destacando seu corpo que se encontrava nu.

Ao olhar sua cama, lembra se das suas noites com a kunoichi que aos poucos lhe conquistara os sentimentos, que lhe agradara e o quanto o satisfazia. Sente então a falta de seu corpo, ainda mais quando a excitação do ruivo torna-se aparente sob suas vestes recém trocadas.

Não teve com mais ninguém o que tivera a felicidade de ter com ela e isso lhe fazia falta. Acima de tudo, era homem. Suas necessidades o torturavam, porém recusava-se a se aproximar de alguém novamente.

Medo. Sim, o Kazekage sentia medo. Medo de ser enganado outra vez, de amar enquanto alguém o encara como uma tentativa de esquecimento de suas angústias, de seus temores, de seus amores não correspondidos ou do passado.

Continuaria sua vida dessa forma, lembrando-se e remoendo.


	3. Os representantes

Capitulo 3 ---Os representantes-----

Mais um dia de trabalho para o Kage de Suna começa. E com ele, as incertezas cotidianas. Atrás de pilhas e pilhas de papéis esperando pela atenção do dono de belos olhos verdes.

A claridade do lugar se faz apenas com a forte incidência de raios solares que adentravam o cômodo particular, a luz do sol que aparecia por sobre a mesa de mogno escuro, dava-lhe um aspecto avermelhado.

E da mesma forma, avermelhava e trazia ardência para a branca pele do ocupante da cadeira que estava ao lado de um vaso com flores.

Flores comuns, essas ele gostava, dava lhe a sensação de paz. Não as atiraria janela abaixo, afinal não eram _sakuras._

- Gaara... - disse Temari.

- Fale. - respondeu ele.

- Vim lhe comunicar que Kankuro e eu partiremos para Konoha, estaremos chegando lá dentro de dois dias.

- Não entendo o propósito disso - retrucou o ruivo.

- O festival de Outono está prestes a começar e Shizune nos comunicou que precisarão de representantes de Suna lá - disse Temari.

- Comunicou a você? – respondeu o ruivo com certa arrogância - Creio que o Kage aqui ainda seja eu.

- Sim, mas nossa ajuda será útil para ajudar nos preparativos do festival que está por se iniciar.

- E por que acha que preciso de representação? – disse zombando da irmã.

- Quando Shizune nos trouxe o convite, achei que você não gostaria de ir a Konoha devido ao seu desgosto com a Haruno e disse que você não poderia, mas que nós iríamos em seu lugar - disse Temari dando as costas e indo ao encontro da porta.

Imediatamente ela sente uma força puxá-la para trás, nota que a areia a envolve na cintura e a arrasta para perto de seu irmão.

- O que sabe sobre Haruno Sakura? - indagou Gaara

- Bem, sei o que se passou aqui entre vocês.

- Acho que Kankuro deveria tomar cuidado com as suas palavras. Não quero mais ouvir sequer uma menção sobre o assunto. Nunca mais! Agora se retire e vá onde prometeu. - ameaçou sutilmente ele.

- Desculpe, Gaara. Mas não podemos deixá-lo sozinho, teremos que mandar alguém para a sua segurança.

- Não preciso, posso me cuidar sozinho. Eu por acaso páreo uma criança? Você não acha que está se excedendo?

- Mas não seria uma boa idéia deixar você só, afinal quanto menos proteção o Kazekage possuir, mais fácil seria um possível ataque contra Suna.

- Arrume um ninja qualquer e vá, sei que não corro riscos, por agora.

- Yamanaka Ino chegará amanhã. - disse Temari.

- Uma ninja de Konoha? Suna deixou de possuir ninjas? Creio não ser necessário.

- Já está tudo acertado! Não teremos tempo para cancelar agora. Pense, Gaara é apenas por alguns dias, apenas aguardaremos sua chegada e então partiremos, muitas pessoas irão ao festival, e grande parte de nossos _shinobis_, irão participar do desfile - disse Temari deixando a sala.

- Ninja de Konoha, Yamanaka Ino, ainda bem que sei que não corro riscos por hora - pensou o portador _do Shukaku_.

A tarde de Suna passou depressa, afinal o Kage mal teve tempo para perceber. Suas obrigações eram muitas e lhe tomavam todo o tempo. Ainda assim resolveu sair e tentar se distrair pelas ruas da Vila. Era extremamente raro ver o Kazekage andar pelas ruas ainda mais sem ninguém em sua companhia.

Por onde ele passava as pessoas agora o viam como seu protetor. Ainda não havia acostumado se com isso, afinal sua infância o marcara tristemente, sempre se sentiu sozinho, já que todos o temiam, temiam o monstro, mas não entendiam que ele queria amar. Agora entende como tão nobre sentimento torna feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste.

- Espero não ter mais problemas. - disse consigo mesmo.

E não teria.


	4. Bem vinda : a ironia

Capítulo 4 ----Bem vinda: a ironia-----

- Suna é tão longe! Já não agüento mais andar, por todo lado onde olho só posso ver areia. Espero encontrar flores na Vila, me fariam muito bem. Tsunade-sama poderia ter mandado outra pessoa para proteger o Kazekage. Eu realmente não gostaria de perder o festival de Outono, ainda mais para proteger alguém que nunca precisaria da minha ajuda. - disse Ino enquanto caminhava totalmente desinteressada no meio das areias.

A loira de olhos azuis se recusava a acreditar que enquanto todo o vilarejo de Konoha festejava, ela teria que ficar fazendo companhia para uma pessoa que mal se comunicava.

Com o temperamento difícil e sua agilidade com a fala, realmente odiaria ter que ficar completamente sozinha em um lugar que se tem areia por todos os lados. Enfim, ela chegara a Suna, onde Temari e Kankuro a aguardavam ansiosamente.

- Olá, Ino - disseram os irmãos.

- Olá - respondeu a Yamanaka tentando parecer empolgada.

- Esperamos que você tenha feito uma boa viagem. Agora entre para lhe apresentarmos seus aposentos e em seguida te levaremos até Gaara - disse Temari.

- Sim, Obrigada.

Ao entrar na casa dos irmãos, Ino ficara realmente surpresa, pois esta era muito grande e tinha a aparência perfeita, um ambiente sério e ao mesmo tempo equilibrado.

Não que ela entendesse algo sobre decoração, o máximo que ousava a incumbir-se era da seleção e preparação de arranjos, afinal como dona de uma floricultura era o que pelo menos ela devia saber.

Observava cada milímetro dos cômodos, como que procurasse por algo, e não fazia questão em disfarçar, mesmo sabendo que teria tempo suficiente para sua minuciosa análise.

Tanta indiscrição fez com que Temari se perguntasse se a sua casa era tão diferente das demais e se Ino estava vendo alguma sujeira ou bagunça, porém espantou esse pensamento ao lembrar que existiam criados que eram responsáveis pela manutenção do lugar.

Ao final de todos esses pensamentos que a incomodaram, resolveu aceitar a hipótese de que a garota de orbes azul-celeste apenas não conseguia controlar seu jeito espalhafatoso de ser.

"Parece que não será tão ruim passar uns dias por aqui" pensou a Yamanaka que estava deslumbrada ao ver todo o conforto que os irmãos dispunham.

- Venha, Ino. Gaara está em sua sala esperando você.

A frase soou um tanto quanto ambígua para a kunoichi, porem tratou de espaventar tais maluquices. Pois, ele era o Kage e ela apenas uma ninja de Konoha, e com a grande divergência de interesses, seria improvável que isso um dia viesse a acontecer.

- Gaara, Yamanaka Ino está aqui, creio que não precisemos lhes apresentar. Agora Kankuro e eu partiremos.

E rapidamente Temari passou pelo corredor e entrou em seu quarto para pegar seus últimos pertences, correu as escadas e logo estava ao lado de Kankuro rumo à Konoha.

- Vejo que estás ansiosa para chegarmos à Vila da Folha.

- Sim, teremos muito trabalho por fazer lá.

- Trabalho? Qual será sua tarefa na casa dos Nara?

- Deixe de insinuações, não tinha necessidade em você ir, se continuar a insinuar, faço você voltar. - disse Temari em tom ameaçador.

Ino não sabia muito bem o que fazer, estava parada em frente ao Kazekage que a olhou tranqüilamente sem nenhuma expressão, apenas balançou a cabeça de modo que esta entendesse que já havia sido notada.

Após alguns minutos, a kunoichi que continuava em pé mostrava se inquieta, percebendo a atitude dela, o ruivo disse:

- Sente-se.

A moça sente um alivio ao perceber que com a atitude dele, ela se sentira mais à vontade. Observou todo o trabalho do moço à sua frente, durante todo o tempo ela observara o modo como ele agia, nem mesmo ela acreditou que conseguira ficar em silêncio durante todo o tempo.

Como percebera estar sendo observado, Gaara sentiu um incomodo durante toda a tarde, porém não desejava criar nenhum tipo de desentendimento. Ela estava ali cumprindo ordens e esse era o trabalho dela. Proteger.

Diante da moça que o observava, deixou-se perder em meio às linhas que o prendiam a atenção, mas isso não foi obstáculo para que ele sumisse em espírito dali, estava perdido em suas mágoas. A cadeira que a moça agora ocupa, fora _dela. _

Os olhos que agora o observam, não eram os _dela._

De algum modo desejara que Tsunade lhe tivesse enviado Sakura, mas seria improvável que esta retornaria, desde que se recuperou e fora embora, não teve coragem de visitá-lo. Nem ele. Não havia esta necessidade. Mas havia o desejo. Reprimido e enterrado, porém havia.

Continuaria mergulhado em suas lembranças, se não fosse a voz que lhe despertava do transe.

- Ainda falta muito?

- Por que?

- Faz muito tempo que você está aí lendo e resolvendo suas obrigações, mas eu não agüento mais ficar sem fazer nada, somente te olhando.

Sentiu-se incomodado com a petulância da moça, e prontamente lhe respondeu:

- Achei que Tsunade-sama havia lhe dito exatamente o que você faria aqui.

- É claro que sei de minhas obrigações, mas ficar aqui somente olhando não faz parte delas.

- Vá para seus aposentos, não acho que sua ajuda seria necessária, até porque, não tive escolhas, tive que recebê-la. Faça como eu, apenas cumpra suas ordens.

Ino realmente ficara irritada com a reação de Gaara. Não era acostumada a ouvir afrontas, porém não poderia respondê-las à altura, ele não era um qualquer, era o Kazekage. Respirou fundo e nada disse.

Gaara ao ver a atitude da moça, perguntou-se se essa era mesmo a Yamanaka, afinal, realmente esperava que ela iniciasse uma discussão. Mas ficou feliz em pelo menos ver a expressão de ódio estampada em seu rosto. Não estava de todo errado. Com um pequeno sorriso irônico, encarou a moça irritada.

Ao ver o sorriso irônico à sua frente, ela estremeceu. Até onde ela sabia, ele não costumava sorrir e muito menos após um mal entendido. Perguntava-se o que diabos ele tinha na cabeça e então impulsivamente ela se levanta e sai batendo a porta.

Com a atitude da kunoichi, ele pode perceber que não seriam dias felizes os que estavam por vir.

Ino se dirigia ao seu quarto, enquanto discutia consigo mesmo. Em meio a ofensas não ouvidas, prometia insistentemente que Tsunade-sama a pagaria por isso. Entra em seu quarto e bate a porta.

Faz isso sem o mínimo de pudor, nem ao menos se importa por não estar batendo suas portas, e sim as portas dele. Sentia-se vingada com essa atitude. Livra-se de suas roupas que não se encontram muito limpas devido à viagem e deita-se na cama, aos poucos adormece.

Gaara resolve parar, pois a noite já estava chegando, e sentia-se faminto. Fechou a porta de seu escritório e caminhou rumo às escadas. Ia jantar. Mas lembrou-se de sua hospede, voltou o corredor e bateu na porta da kunoichi. Com o som forte de suas batidas, a loira acorda se enrola em uma toalha que deixara esticada, para o banho. Abre a porta e somente coloca a cabeça para fora, sabendo das limitações de suas vestes. Não queria que fosse vista naquele estado, toda suja e semi nua.

Gaara percebe que batera em sua porta em uma hora não muito apropriada, mas não tinha ninguém para fazer isso, era tarde seus criados já haviam se retirado, e estava sozinho em casa.

- Desculpe, o jantar está servido, desça quando quiser. - disse e saiu das imediações do quarto de Ino.

A loira então opta por um banho, não ousaria jantar com o Kazekage em sua deplorável situação. Entra no banheiro, liga o chuveiro, entra sob ele e molha-se. A cada gota de água que lhe cai sobre a pele, ela vai se sentindo mais leve e renovada.

Enquanto lava os cabelos lembra-se da hora em que o dono dos olhos verdes lhe batera a porta. Não imaginava que ele pudesse ser gentil. Ficou mais um pouco sob a água enquanto imaginava o que estaria acontecendo em Konoha.

Desligou o chuveiro e foi enrolada em sua toalha até o quarto, afinal era uma suíte. Olhou por sobre a mobília de mogno onde percebeu um toque feminino. Uma pequena toalha de mesa enfeitava o criado-mudo à esquerda de sua cama.

Olhou e estranhou. Não esperava encontrar artefato tão feminino num quarto de hospedes. Não se tratava de uma casa qualquer, tratava-se da casa e o quarto de hóspedes do Kage de Suna.

"_Rosa? _esperavaencontrar branco, afinal um quarto de hóspedes é formulado para receber ambos os sexos" pensou e logo desceu, não faria o ruivo esperar.

Enquanto descia as escadas, Ino certificava-se de que seu vestido estava totalmente certo e se não havia nada desabotoado Ajeitou o tecido em sua silhueta, e concluiu estar tudo bem. Estranhou sua própria escolha, não era habituada a usar vestidos, ainda mais se estivesse em missões. Mas não era uma missão em si. Era apenas companhia e proteção, se caso necessário. Alisou mais uma vez o azul bebê que emolduravam o decote, não queria que isto indicasse vulgaridade.

Gaara estava faminto e não estava mais agüentando esperar, mas se comportou de modo cavalheiro e com muito custo aguardou.

Enfim, a loira chegara. Sem sequer um olhar para a sua convidada, diz a ela que se acomode e se sirva à vontade.

A loira fez o que lhe mandaram, fez seu prato e sem sequer titubear, colocou-lhe mais comida que o necessário, estava faminta e nem sequer ligou para as boas maneiras. Gaara observou a atitude da moça e nada disse, afinal ele não ligava à mínima para isso, apenas estranhou quando lembrou de outras visitas femininas jantaram ou almoçaram em sua residência.

O silêncio imperava. Até que uma pergunta quase engasgou o Kazekage.

- Costuma receber muitas mulheres aqui?

- Não, recebo somente quando necessário.

- Então alguém esqueceu algum pertence por aqui.

- Por que?

- Uma toalha rosa em cima de meu criado-mudo.

Diante da resposta Gaara silenciou-se, lembrava muito bem de que se tratava e de quem havia esquecido o objeto, mas para evitar incômodos e qualquer insinuação, preferiu não responder.

- Qual o problema? Você costuma deixar de responder as questões de seu trabalho? – alfinetou a loira.

- Nenhuma e o procuro cumprir de forma exemplar.

Ino em um impulso levantou e debruçou-se sobre a mesa, de forma, que seus olhos chegaram muito próximos ao do Kage, apontou o dedo indicador para ele e disse:

- Você é muito arrogante.

Com o que a moça lhe disse chegou ele ainda mais próximo dela encarou seus olhos de uma maneira que ninguém jamais havia feito. Com esta expressão ele a desafiava e muito mais. Não era somente uma má compatibilidade de gênios.

Com esta atitude, ele procurou mostrar para a jovem que ele era superior e a inferioridade da mesma faria com que ela reconhecesse isso, porém isto mexera com os instintos dela.

Ino desviou o olhar e voltou a sentar-se. Agora sentia vergonha, baixou o olhar, mirando as sobras de seu prato e se calou.

- Estou satisfeito.

A kunoichi entendeu que sua frase tinha sido formulada para que tivesse vários sentidos. Diante da reação desconcertante que ele a proporcionara nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de pensar em algo, não podia, estava ainda em estado de choque.

O olhar que a fitara a pouco penetrou em sua mente desregulando sua agilidade. Levantou-se da mesa e caminhou rumo às escadas. Subiu cada degrau com os olhos verdes em sua mente, era recente e tão real.

Jamais sentiu-se desta forma antes. Não pensou em mais nada e entrou em seu quarto. Com o fechar da porta, imaginou selar o acontecimento.

Gaara ainda estava na cozinha, se perguntando sobre a atitude da moça. Não esperava que ela fosse desistir tão fácil e que muito menos sairia do lugar. Sentiu-se mal por isso. Custava a acreditar que teria de se desculpar.

Mas com o que ele fizera, mesmo somente com a intenção de irritar a loira, esta havia entendido erroneamente. Subiu as escadas enquanto pensava as palavras, desta vez tentaria não se irritar e decidiu que mesmo se alguma afronta viesse por parte de Ino, ele não as responderia.

Bateu na porta do quarto dela e em seguida a moça abriu, o olhou sem mencionar nada. O esperou entrar, sentou-se na cama e continuou com o olhar baixo. Agora mirava o tapete ocre que estava sob seus pés descalços.

Gaara então começou a se desculpar com certa dificuldade, porém conseguiu. Mas como lhe faltavam as palavras e seu próprio jeito não o ajudavam na hora a única coisa que saiu de seus finos lábios foi apenas "Desculpe-me".

Ino não acreditou a principio, mas mesmo assim se manteve calada. Não continuaria a ser irônica. Levantou-se e foi em frente ao Kage que se achava em pé olhando minuciosamente para as atitudes dela e disse:

- Também lhe devo desculpas, se não for de sua vontade, peço-lhe que envie um comunicado à Tsunade-sama dispensando os meus serviços. Não vejo razões para proteger alguém que chegara ao cargo mais respeitado da vila. Não pretendo continuar.

As palavras da loira o acertaram, desta vez, ele estava desconcertado. Pensou em concordar com a decisão da moça, afinal isso era realmente desnecessário. Era tempo de calmaria. Mas relutou a aceitar, pois não seria interessante duas vilas aliadas entrarem em certo desconforto por uma tola razão.

- Fique, afinal, ninguém é bom o suficiente e nem ruim ao extremo.

Ino consentiu. Depois de alguns minutos e a aparente calma, ela se dirigiu ao Kazekage desta vez tímida, mas mesmo assim disse:

- Agora, creio que possamos fazer algo, já que não está trabalhando e ainda não é tão tarde a ponto de dormir. O que Suna tem de interessante?

- Suna possui a vista de um pôr do sol, que realmente agrada muitas pessoas, porém já passamos da hora de vê-lo. E Suna costuma se tornar muito fria à noite. Não seria interessante sairmos agora, mas se mesmo assim, você ainda quiser, podemos nos dirigir ao centro da vila e vermos a lua.

- Vamos - disse Ino animada.

Não agüentava mais ficar dentro da casa. Queria sair, ver, conhecer. Saíram, não sem antes Gaara pegar uma jaqueta para levar, visto que a loira saiu na frente e nem mesmo deu ouvidos aos comentários sobre a baixa temperatura noturna.

Andaram pelas ruas de areia enquanto observavam tudo. Enquanto ela via as casas, os muros, as praças, ele observava a lua.

Gaara, enquanto andava, convenceu-se que era bom andar por Suna à noite, com suas mãos nos bolsos de sua roupa preta. Perdeu-se nas lembranças de seu passado onde ele fizera o mesmo trajeto com a moça de cabelos rosa. Só que esta, não se perdia em suas curiosidades. Estava ao lado dele.

Foi interrompido com os gritos da loira que o diziam para esperá-la.

Olhou para traz e viu que a moça tinha parado para esvaziar seus chinelos, cheios de areia. Para não atrasar a visita, ela corre e chega próximo ao Kage. Ao ouvir a respiração ofegante da loira, decide caminhar mais devagar.

Não queria cansá-la.

Bom:

Fico muito grata a MOTOKO LI por se dispor a me ajudar!! Realmente agradeço pela disposição:D

LUNOCA: eu também não trocaria !! concordo com vc! Mas, ele vai encontar sim, e logo !

INOROXXXX: Sim, a sakura é a mais besta!! Hehe , espero que continue acompanhando ...e fazendo cafunés!! E uma coisa.: faça sempre lendo a minha fic :P

PEEH: nãoo, num desisti não! Pedi pra me ajudarem apenas, pra que a fic não fique chata e mal feita!! E Temptation, num demora pra voltar postá-la ela menina, senão vc me mata de curiosidade,e isso é muita, muita maldade!!

QUEENRJ:realmente, ele sempre tão fechado, qndo se permite a uma aproximação, acontece isso, but... nem sempre vai ser assim!

Espero que continuem acompanhando!

Bjos! E bjo especial para o anjo que me salva: Igor!!


	5. Suaves feridas

Capítulo 5 ----Suaves feridas----

"_**Every move you make"**_

_(Cada movimento que voce fizer)_

"_**Every step you take"**_

_(Cada passo que você der)_

Every breath you take- Sting.

- Realmente a vista da lua daqui de Suna é de causar inveja, não que a de Konoha seja ruim, eu acho muito bonita, porém tenho de dar razão a você.

Ficaram alguns minutos observando até que Ino queixou-se do frio e Gaara entregou-lhe a jaqueta que havia trazido.

Ino pegou a jaqueta e agradeceu. Enquanto a loira levantava os cabelos para ajeitar a roupa, ele prestava atenção nos movimentos que suas formas faziam. Ficou surpreso ao pegar-se olhando para o decote que agora já não podia aparecer.

Antes que a dona do belo corte sensual percebesse seus olhares tratou de olhar para a lua.

- É tarde. Vamos voltar.

- Não, vamos ficar aqui, me sinto bem olhando para ela - disse a Yamanaka.

Sem perceber as horas se passaram enquanto o silêncio absoluto imperara. Gaara não dormia, mas esqueceu-se de que a moça fazia isso. Ao olhar para o lado viu que a moça estava cochilando. Viu o quão bela esta ficava quando dormia.

Não quis acordá-la.

A pegou nos braços e rumou para sua casa.

Subiu as escadas e colocou a loira na cama. Colocou sobre ela uma manta, para que sua temperatura não caísse devido à falta de movimentação. Fechou a porta e saiu. Foi para seu quarto descansar e quem sabe cochilar um pouco.

Tinha um certo controle sobre o _Shukaku, _então de vez em quando podia dar se ao luxo disso.

Deitou-se e percebeu que o cheiro do corpo da loira estava sobre suas roupas. Era um perfume doce que o deixou incomodado. Não era acostumado a sentir perfumes femininos e quando sentira o de Sakura, este era fresco como o dia, já o de Ino era doce.

Doce como a noite. Deixou-se levar aos velhos pensamentos que o torturavam, porem não tinham capacidade de os esquecer.

Lembrou-se de sua uma de suas noite com Sakura. Do modo como ela o seduzia e como seus instintos estavam à tona, seu corpo reagiu como se estivesse ainda na realidade. Seus lábios tocaram os dele com tal carinho que ele parece senti-los ainda quando passa seus dedos por sobre sua boca.

_**"Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace"**_

_(Desde que você partiu tenho estado perdido sem uma pista)_

_**"I dream at night I can only see your face"**_

_(Eu sonho à noite e eu posso apenas ver seu rosto)_

_**"I look around but it's you I can't replace"**_

_(Eu olho ao redor mas é você que eu não consigo substituir)_

O movimento de seus corpos denunciando o desejo de estarem unidos. Suas línguas pareciam dançar enquanto seus corpos se embebedavam de prazer. A proximidade dos corpos, caminhando a cada momento para um ponto em comum. A distância que já não existia, mas que ainda pedia passagem para que não existisse como se desencontrar.

O toque de suas mãos que o enlaçavam por sobre o pescoço e que aos poucos se rendiam aos mais puros devaneios humanos caminhavam em busca do prazer. Seus instintos faziam com que seus cérebros acompanhassem as ordens que ambos enviavam.

O sabor de seu colo era igual ao prazer que estavam prestes a consumar. Cada contato íntimo que acontecia, começava a responder às expectativas de ouvir a afirmação de todo o esforço. Suspiros e leves gemidos.

Gaara estava delirando. Suas sensações lhe davam prazer e o corpo branco estava sentindo o calor de sua imaginação. Não havia ninguém que pudesse lhe fazer sentir isso novamente. Mas com o próprio ódio que lhe vem à mente, seu corpo também o responde e assim se proíbe de qualquer continuidade de suas ações.

Começou a esfregar os dedos no rosto como que se quisesse livrar do ocorrido. Tinha que esquecer tudo. Ela havia ido embora, ela tinha mentido, tinha o traído e acima de tudo, o usado para que esquecesse seu amor.

O ruivo levantou-se de sua cama e correu para o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e entrou, enquanto lavava seu corpo, sentia-se sujo, mas as suas magoas não sairiam com a água e sim, com o tempo.

Estava em crise. Sentou-se no chão e encostou-se na fria parede do boxe. Deixou-se ficar por lá até sua mente o trazer de volta para o mundo. Lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. O moço que não apresentava expressões, agora, rompe-se por dentro.

Os olhos verdes que agora com as lágrimas, tornaram-se vermelhos. Deixou-se desfalecer em meio às águas que o rodeavam. Suas lágrimas secaram, seus olhos agora repousam, sua boca entreaberta, recebe pequenas gotículas matando a sede de repouso que lhe tanto faltava.

Ino acorda com o insistente barulho que as águas causavam. Não sabia se era um vazamento ou torneiras abertas, já que estava atordoada de sono. Estranha estar em sua cama, pois não se lembra de ter voltado.

Concluiu que Gaara a tivesse trazido, mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso, pois levantou com a intenção de ver de onde vinha o som.

Caminhava enquanto prestava atenção ao som para que ele próprio a conduzisse ao local certo. Estranhou perceber que este vinha do quarto de Gaara.

Imaginou que ele estivesse tomando banho e relutou em entrar, porém já fazia muito tempo que estava ouvindo o som. Entrou e foi direto ao banheiro do Kage. Bateu na porta, mas ninguém a abriu.

Nem sequer respondeu. Empurrou a porta com força, afim de que esta se abrisse. Entrou e foi direto ao chuveiro, onde encontrou Gaara caído.

Em um impulso ela se atirou em cima para acordá-lo, porém a areia dele a bloqueou. Ela novamente tentara poder tocar nele para que ele acordasse. Dessa vez a areia a atacou.

Empurrando-a longe com força, enquanto ela em meio a gritos tentava acordar o moço.

O _Shukaku_ estava no controle, insistentemente ela gritava, esperava ter seus gritos como chave para acordá-lo. E com um golpe de sorte o acordou.

Imediatamente a areia que apertava a ninja loira, deixou-a no chão.

Assustado com os gritos, Gaara corre até a moça que estava totalmente entregue a morte. Sem dúvidas, seria esmagada. Ela se encontrava muito nervosa com o que lhe tinha acontecido e ainda por cima, estava envergonhada, pois ele a socorrera nu. Nem ele mesmo havia percebido.

Ao se dar conta da situação, ele cobre-se com uma toalha e desculpa-se com Ino. Não que ela fosse ficar zangada, pois ele acordara e a ajudara. Ela conhecia a historia do monstro da uma cauda e entendia que aquilo não era culpa dele.

E muito menos ficaria irritada por ele a ter socorrido sem suas vestes. Por mais constrangedora que a situação lhe parecesse ver o ruivo de pele clara nu, não era tão ruim assim. Muito pelo contrário, era realmente tentador.

Ino estava calada. Ainda assustada, mas incapaz de desviar o olhar do corpo que a trouxera em seus braços e que agora, estava somente com um pequeno pedaço de pano escondendo o que ela nunca tinha visto.

Pelo menos, até a alguns minutos atrás. Novamente o silêncio trazia os olhares de ambos na mesma direção. E ele é o único responsável pelo dialogo inaudível deles. Não precisavam falar para se entender neste momento.

Somente com as diferentes cores de seus olhos, expressavam suas palavras.

Ele a ajuda a se levantar e nota que Ino ainda estava com a jaqueta que ele dera. E graças a ela, maiores ferimentos superficiais não aconteceram. Pouparam seus braços e colo, porem o resto de seu corpo não escapou.

Marcas vermelhas e profundos arranhões chamavam a atenção para as longas pernas da kunoichi. Ao ver que causara tais escoriações na moça, ele se prontifica a cuidar de sua pele machucada.

Ele a leva consigo até a dispensa da casa, pega o vidro de álcool que estava guardado em um armário de desinfetantes e o abre, molhando as mãos para passarem nas pernas da loira.

Sabia que se ele desse a ela para passar, ela não conseguiria devido ao forte ardor de sua carne levemente exposta. Ao sentir o liquido gélido queimar em seu corpo, a kunoichi cerrou os olhos e apertou os lábios sugerindo dor.

Lembrou-se de sua infância, que este não conhecia tal sensação, e que seu tio tentou explicar. E que entendera o que era quando o viu morto. Ela percebe o olhar distante dele.

- Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar, já foi colocado álcool suficiente para limpar.

Gaara voltou a si, e concordou com a moça que estava pálida devido à dor.

- Se você quiser voltar a dormir, pode ficar tranqüila que isso não acontecerá novamente.

- Obrigada por me trazer de volta sem me acordar.

Gaara a olhou profundamente, e consentiu. Ficou surpreso quando as palavras da kunoichi lhe agradeceram. Pode ver que por traz da moça falante e petulante que estava a sua frente havia alguém que o fez sentir importante.

A loira sabia sobre o monstro e do que ele faria, mas mesmo assim não se importou e se atirou para ajudá-lo. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse a própria vida. Ele poderia não acordar.

E arriscara sua vida por alguém que mal conhecia e que o pouco que pudera conhecer não lhe agradou muito.

Ino ao receber o olhar dele não desviou. Nem mesmo ela sabia o porque dela ter feito o que fez. Só sabia que havia feito e por tudo que arriscara, aquele olhar sobre ela, lhe retribuíra imensamente.

Ergueu o braço e com a sua mão foi de encontro ao rosto do ruivo e tocou a bochecha dele em um toque rápido que a assustara por ter feito tão impulsivamente. Só se deu conta da intimidade que ela criara após ter retirado sua mão de sua pele.

O Kazekage que não esperava isso dela, não a parou, somente a observou. Quando a moça se repreendeu e tirou sua mão dele, ele chegou próximo a ela. Encostou sua testa sobre o nariz da moça, seus cabelos ainda molhados lhe escorriam sobre o rosto e fez com que algumas gotas molhassem o rosto dela.

Olhou para seus lábios. Suas mãos tocaram o rosto feminino. A jovem loira sentiu faltar o ar. Estava apreensiva com a atitude do moço, mas não fez nada. Teve medo. Não sabia se estava interpretando corretamente aquilo.

Não queria se exceder. Ele também não. Afastou-se aos poucos e com um "Boa noite, Ino", deixou o cômodo. Ino nem mesmo conseguia segui-lo para fora do lugar. As ultimas atitudes de Gaara lhe deixaram zonza.

Mas logo pensou que a forma carinhosa com que ele a tratara, poderia ser apenas, mais um pedido singelo de desculpas. Desejou ela que não fosse apenas isso. Voltou ao seu quarto, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria dormir.

E se por acaso conseguisse, ela estaria de alguma forma o observando...

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Agradeço as reviews !

Agradeço tb ao Igor que me ajudou nestes capítulos, sem a ajuda dele eu não sairia do lugar. Valeu, viu!

E num custa deixar uma review, né!

bjusS


	6. Entre ela e eu

Capitulo 6 --- Entre ela e eu---

"_**Every single day"**_

_(A cada dia)_

"_**Every word you say" **_

_(Cada palavra que você disser)_

"_**I'll be watching you"**_

_(Eu estarei te observando)_

Gaara entrou no quarto, olhou para a sua cama e, num súbito momento, desejou estar com _ela_ ali. Mas, naquele instante, a dona do seu desejo era uma jovem loira. Da sua mente não saía a imagem daqueles olhos azuis. Agora, a respiração que lhe fizera ter forças para continuar não era mais a _dela._

O cheiro de álcool que estava ainda em suas mãos lhe dava uma sensação de limpeza, limpeza das suas tristezas, o sentimento de que tudo, dali adiante, poderia ser diferente.

Deitou-se, com certa felicidade no peito. Havia muito tempo que não se sentia daquela maneira. Ele claramente sabia que podia deixar levar-se por aquilo. Mas não era tão fácil quanto parecia, ainda mais para ele que, com todas as dificuldades do seu passado, considerava difícil apenas sorrir para o presente e o futuro, sem nada de trágico para esperar.

As horas se passam e ele perdeu-se no tempo. Achou-se quando as primeiras luzes começam a adentrar sua janela. Era hora de trabalhar.

Desceu as escadas rumo à cozinha, onde tomou o desjejum e, logo depois, foi para o escritório, pois o trabalho espera pelo Kage.

Ele entrou na sala, sentindo o vazio da cadeira em frente à mesa. Imaginou que ela deveria estar exausta pela longa noite e preferiu não acordá-la. Não que precisasse da sua companhia ou de algum favor, mas talvez precisasse ser observado e desejado.

Sua porta abriu-se inesperadamente. O Kazekage de Suna odiava que aquilo acontecesse. Era um apreciador das boas maneiras e achava essencial que lhe tomassem partido daquela forma.

- Bom dia - disse a loira, em um sorriso que chegava próximo às orelhas.

- Bom dia - respondeu ele e corou, pois ficou sem jeito ao receber o belo sorriso da kunoichi.

Ele não devolveria o gesto de simpatia, mas deixou-se notar pelo tom das bochechas rosadas.

- Achei que gostaria de descansar um pouco mais, depois da longa noite de ontem.

- Não consegui dormir e estava enjoada de virar de um lado para outro na cama.

- Por que não conseguiu? Faltava algo em seu quarto para a sua comodidade? – ironizou a garota.

Ino, quando ouviu a pergunta, quase não segurou a vontade de responder que o que lhe faltara na noite passada fora a companhia do ruivo. Conteve-se. Não podia declarar o desejo por ele, era antiético e muito pessoal.

Se a jovem loira fosse se declarar a todos os homens por quem se sentia atraída, ela certamente sentiria vergonha de andar pelas ruas. Afinal, tinha que manter a compostura, pois não tinha certeza sobre o moço e se ela fosse rejeitada, não saberia o que fazer e muito menos o que dizer.

- Não, estava tudo perfeito, só não preguei os olhos porque ainda estava a mil por hora - disse ela, tentando parecer engraçada para disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Não se preocupe, esta noite você dormirá muito bem.

A loira corou ao ouvi-lo. Por menos malícia que uma pessoa tivesse, aquela frase realmente seria encarada com certa ambigüidade, ainda mais se a pessoa que a ouvisse tivesse um certo interesse pelo locutor. Mas a Yamanaka não era capaz de manter o controle sobre seu temperamento e sua distinção.

- Realmente espero ter - disse a moça e saiu, avisando que tomaria café.

Abandonou a sala do ruivo, que não conseguia disfarçar o entusiasmo diante das palavras dela. O gesto que ela lhe fizera na noite anterior realmente mudara sua concepção a respeito da dona dos belos olhos azuis.

O que a princípio era mais um fardo para ele, agora fazia parte das suas aspirações. E notou que levou menos de um dia para que tal coisa fosse qualificada por ele próprio como _fugaz._

Mas ao caracterizar o seu repentino desejo, percebeu que aquilo poderia machucar Ino. E se ele somente quisesse passar o tempo com ela? E se não conseguisse esquecer Sakura? Bem sabia que as coisas não acontecem de uma hora para outra e que aquilo levaria tempo e que até agora ele não conseguira fazer.

Mas e se ela fosse a chave? Não dizem as más línguas que, para esquecer um grande amor, era apenas arranjar outro? E se ela fosse _insubstituível?_ Valeria a pena tentar?

Apenas respirou fundo e concluiu que não criaria situações para que aquele tipo de envolvimento tomasse conta. Se não o fizesse, acreditou ele, não haveria razões para a Yamanaka certificar-se de suas pretensões.

Já que lhe era claro que estas existiam para ela. Como bom observador, isto não passara despercebido.

Voltou-se para as suas obrigações. Elas eram as únicas certezas de sua vida e as certezas da vida do Kazekage eram a esperança da Suna.

Ino não tardou a voltar para a sala, mas manteve-se silenciosa. Daquela vez, Gaara a interrompeu.

- Por que Tsunade-sama enviou você? Alguma razão em especial?

- Por que, segundo ela, eu me empolguei demais no festival da Primavera e, visto que de flores eu entendo, acabei criando pequenas confusões com aqueles que não concordavam com as minhas decisões.

- Fez bem em tê-la enviado então.

Ino preferiu interpretar aquela frase como um agradecimento da parte dele. Voltou novamente ao seu lugar e deixou o moço trabalhar. Ficou sentada na cadeira que a princípio se achava vazia, mas não por muito tempo.

Logo, resolveu olhar por todo o cômodo em que estava e, aos poucos, aproximou-se da janela, onde, enfim, encostou-se e cruzou os braços.

Desse ângulo, ela podia ver o Kage por trás e observar sem atrapalhá-lo. A nuca de Gaara estava contrastando com a cor escura do seu traje, evidenciando a pele sensível, a qual ela cobiçou e desejou tocar. Imaginou poder tocar suas costas, sentir-lhe o corpo. E perdeu-se em seus pensamentos humanos.

Gaara sabia estar sendo observado e, com o olhar aos cantos dos olhos, percebeu que a loira estava pensando, distante.

Esperou mais algum tempo, até que propositalmente ela debruçou-se sobre ele, de modo que sua cabeça ficasse lado a lado com a do Kage e suas mãos tocassem-lhe os ombros.

- Posso ver o que está fazendo?

- Estou lendo um comunicado do Kage da vila do Som - Respondeu ele, sem maiores comentários, por mais confiante e tentador que fosse responder à loira, que estava tão próxima.

Ele não podia confundir as coisas.

Sentiu o doce perfume que ela usava. Ele prometera a si próprio que não criaria situações para que fosse criada uma possibilidade de contato ainda mais íntimo, mas não contava que ela faria aquilo.

Gaara não conseguia mais ler, sua atenção estava voltada para ela. Saiu de si ao sentir que a moça lhe tocava os ombros, caminhando para os seus cabelos, onde movia os dedos.

Toques suaves capazes de baixarem a sua guarda, era o que Ino fazia, enquanto se envergonhava por sobre a cabeça do Kage. Ela sabia que estava totalmente fora de si, mas ao ver as mechas cor de fogo por entre seus dedos e sentir o aroma que vinham do cabelo de Gaara, ela desistiu de torturar-se.

Viu os olhos dele se fecharem, apenas sentindo o seu toque. Ao ver aquela reação, ela entendeu que poderia descer seus toques e, agora, passar por sobre sua nuca os seus dedos. A pele dele arrepiou, os poros tomando destaque, os pequenos pêlos do seu corpo eriçaram. Deixou que o toque dela o seduzisse.

Ela não esperou pela sua tola atitude. Em meio aos carinhos que recebia, Gaara balbuciou uma palavra que fez a kunoichi parar:

"Sakura."

Ele se deu conta do que dissera, esqueceu-se de que não estava sozinho e, que por mais baixo que o som lhe saísse, ela ouvira. A kunoichi loira afastou-se rapidamente, indo para a janela. Seus olhos azuis estavam enormes.

Custava a ela acreditar que, em meio as suas carícias, ele dissera o nome _dela. _Maiores ainda se encontravam os olhos dele, ao ver o que fizera. Diante disso, tentou ir à sua direção.

- Ino - disse ele.

Mas não teve sucesso. Ela saiu da sua. Por mais que soubesse que não havia nada entre eles, ficou horrorizada ao ouvir o nome da moça e sentiu ainda mais ódio por ser culpa de Sakura. Se realmente fosse aquela que conhecia, seu ódio se multiplicaria.

Gaara foi atrás dela, tentando explicar-se, porém, a loira não lhe deu ouvidos. Desistindo de tentar dar satisfações, ele apenas disse:

- Não seja infantil, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino ouviu e consentiu. Virou-se e, com a dura frase, entendeu que já não era mais uma criança. Não era mais uma criança, desde que o desejara.

- Desculpe-me – disse, envergonhada pela sua atitude infantil.

- Desculpe-me pelo que fiz, não tinha a intenção de te ofender.

- Não se importe comigo. Não deve satisfações a mim – falou, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Sei disso, porém não acho que não lhe devo explicações, ainda mais pelo que acabamos de vivenciar lá em cima.

Ino nada mais disse. Ouviu atentamente as explicações do ruivo. Estranhou a atitude dele, não esperava que fosse confidenciar algo. E assim ele fez: contou tudo sobre o que lhe tinha acontecido. A loira ouviu tudo pacientemente, até ouvir que a Sakura que ele chamara era Haruno Sakura.

Subiu-lhe o sangue, seu ódio estava à flor da pele. Gaara percebeu isso quando Ino desviou o olhar.

- E foi isso o que aconteceu - disse ele, terminando.

Ino ainda se mantinha em silêncio. Agora, a moça sentia os reflexos da sua atuação no andar superior.

- Eu não devia ter me excedido. Você ainda a ama e é incapaz de envolver-se novamente e, se mesmo assim fosse, não seria eu a pessoa mais indicada.

- Você não fez isso sem razão. Dei a você motivos o suficiente para que agisse assim.

- Mas não agi somente por conseqüência do momento, Ino. Realmente me senti e ainda me sinto atraído por você - completou ele.

Ino ouviu aquela última frase e nada comentou. Olhou para baixo durante algum tempo.

Mais uma vez, Gaara se desculpou e saiu.

Ela entendeu que o seu sentimento por Sakura era muito forte, mas percebeu que ele era capaz de desejar. E ela era a fonte de seu desejo.

Ele não tinha somente se deixado levar, mas deixou-se envolver. Se não tivesse se envolvido, não lhe explicaria coisa alguma e tampouco se desculparia. Simplesmente não se importaria e continuaria a encará-la com desprezo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quero mandar bjus para:

Inoroxxxx

Yuki Mao Kitsune

Kurosaki Peeh

Lunoca

E Obrigada Motoko Li pela disposição e paciência!!

Bjus!!

Ajude uma pessoa carente, deixe uma review :P


	7. Sem palavras

Capitulo 7 ---Sem palavras---

_**Every game you play**_

_**(Cada jogo que voce jogar)**_

_**Every night you stay **_

_**(Cada noite que voce ficar)**_

_**I'll be watching you.**_

_**(Eu estarei te observando)**_

Gaara voltou à sua sala, sentou-se em sua cadeira e abaixou-se por sobre a mesa. Suas mãos estavam por sobre a testa e cabelos.

Não acreditava que ele pudesse ser ridículo a ponto de não poder esquecer a maldita lembrança. Esmurrou a mesa. Levantou-se, tirou a camisa, jogou-a sobre a mesa, colocou as mãos na cintura descoberta e mirou a janela. Encostou-se sobre ela, erguendo um dos braços e apoiando a cabeça nele, olhou para fora sem que suas feições se alterassem.

Tudo lhe sufocava agora.

Permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos, até que ele se virou e viu a porta do seu escritório sendo aberta. Ino vinha na sua direção. Sem entender nada, ele continuou a olhá-la, imóvel. Ino o fitou, maliciosamente, olha cada canto do seu corpo. Observou o contraste que seu tórax branco fazia ao ser comparado à calça preta que ele vestia.

Seu corpo era atraente. Não era exageradamente forte, era forte na medida exata. E isso saltava aos olhos da kunoichi, que o cobiçava. Os ombros largos comportavam a acentuada definição da sua musculatura.

Ino, sem mais limites, começou a tocá-lo, do seu rosto até o seu peito, em movimentos lentos, que o instigavam ainda mais. Gaara não agüentou e se rendeu aos encantos da loira.

Ele a puxou forte para si e, antes mesmo que ela pudesse ter tempo para pensar, colocou as mãos em seu rosto, como se estivesse descontrolado, cobrindo seus lábios nos dela. A boca da loira estava recebendo o que viera buscar. Não havia tempo a perder e eles sabiam disso.

Ino parou de beijá-lo, passando a morder-lhe a orelha, dando suspiros para que ele se sentisse arrepiar. O ruivo assim fez e ela o olhou com um sorriso maroto, tornando a beijar-lhe os lábios, que, de frios, passaram a quentes. Quentes o suficiente para que a kunoichi não desejasse deixá-los.

Gaara tratou de puxar o corpo da loira para mais junto do seu. Ele sabia muito bem como fazer isso. As mãos de Ino tocaram suas costas e desceram por sobre a espinha, encontrando-se em sua barriga. Pegou nas raízes dos cabelos dela, que estavam presos, e os puxou para baixo, erguendo-lhe o pescoço e deixando o seu colo ao seu delírio.

Desceu os beijos por todo o pescoço feminino. Agora ele a arrepia com suas mãos que saem do lugar e vão à direção da sua silhueta, passeando pelo seu corpo, como se não houvesse destino. Mas existe, e então elas se encontram sobre os seios de Ino, que o agarra ainda mais ao sentir-lhe o toque.

As costas dele tornaram-se vermelhas onde os dedos dela se aprofundaram. As mãos dela, como nunca haviam tocado um homem daquela forma, não sabiam muito bem onde se situar, porém, graças ao poderoso instinto natural, desciam cada vez mais.

Sentindo a pele fria dele se aquecer, percorreu as costas até o tecido da calça. Ela deslizou a mão sobre o pano, acompanhando a circunferência da sua cintura, até ambas se encontrarem sob seu umbigo.

Sentindo a blusa da loira incomodá-lo, Gaara tratou de arrancá-la. Quando puxou a roupa dela para cima, o cabelo que ainda teimava em ficar preso, mesmo estando parcialmente solto, se rendeu, deixando as madeixas douradas caírem por sobre os ombros. E com elas, o seu cheiro. Cheiro que o embebedava ainda mais.

Agora, somente os cabelos impediam o ruivo de ver o corpo que estava tirando o seu fôlego. Encostou-se perto da face da moça e, de lá, descia o rosto, absorvendo ainda mais o perfume que estava presente. Atravessou todo o rosto e pescoço, descendo até os seios, que ainda mal apareciam.

As mãos da moça pararam sob o seu umbigo. De onde estavam, seus movimentos iam somente para baixo, aos poucos. Eles caminhavam para a parte mais sensível do corpo de Gaara.

Virando a moça de costas para ele, apertaram-a forte. As madeixas loiras tampavam os seios dela e ele os pegava e os enrolava. A cada volta que dava, beijava sua nuca e orelha. Quando finalmente parou a carícia, eles estavam torcidos no meio das suas costas. Acompanhou a posição deles e seguiu beijando o corpo branco da Yamanaka.

Seus lábios pararam ao sentir-se ao encontro do restante das suas vestes. Virou-a novamente para e si e subiu a boca pelo umbigo até os seus seios, que agora apareciam.

Ino sentiu os arrepios se prolongarem. Quando os lábios úmidos de Gaara tocaram os seus mamilos, ela procurou pela sua braguilha, tateando por sobre o corpo dele. Encontra-a e, com agilidade, trata de abri-la. Empurra as calças dele para baixo, enquanto sente que ele faz o mesmo com as suas vestes.

A excitação do ruivo é aparente. Abaixando até a última de suas peças, deixa-a completamente nua. Tocando o seu corpo como um todo, observa o quão estimulantes são as suas formas. Toca o íntimo da loira, que esperava o toque com tanto desejo. Ela desiste de mantê-lo com sua última peça íntima. Tira-a rapidamente, em meios aos estímulos que ele fazia. A kunoichi estava cada vez mais entregue.

Vendo que nenhuma resistência foi apresentada por parte dela, a beija novamente e, durante o beijo, a pega no colo, sem que ambos desviem as suas direções. Com ela em seus braços, sente seu membro tocá-la intimamente e, caminhando até a mesa da sua sala, coloca-a sobre ela, fazendo com que todos os papéis fossem ao chão e os que não fossem, sofreriam as conseqüências.

Ao deitá-la, a encara, sem deixar de estimulá-la. Vendo o prazer que proporciona a ela, sente-se ainda mais desejoso de possuí-la.

A respiração ofegante e o mordiscar dos seus lábios indica que ela está pronta. Começa a entrar. Sente que existe algo que o impede e aos poucos ele tenta abrir caminho. Percebe um leve gemido, de prazer e de dor.

Ino sentia o seu corpo ser invadido. Ao perceber que a moça estava incomodada com a sensação, ele voltou a tocar o seu sexo, deixando-a mais excitada. Rompeu a barreira e a kunoichi então fazia caras e bocas, não de dor, pois essa fase já tinha passado. Gaara seguiu vagarosamente, deixando o corpo dela se acostumar com a sensação.

Devagar, ele aumentou o ritmo, até notar que ela vivenciava o prazer.

A volúpia dos seus corpos interava-se. Ino sentiu o membro de seu amante, ir cada vez mais fundo em seu corpo. Ela não queria parar e não queria que ele parasse. As suas investidas tornam-se cada vez mais rápidas.

A loira está delirando e não consegue pensar em mais nada.

Ele chega ao ápice. Em mais uma investida, alcança todo o prazer de seu esforço. Ino sente-se explodir. A última investida a fez sumir dali. O ruivo cai sobre ela, aproveitando as ultimas sensações. Ela o abraça, como que o agradecendo por propiciar aquele momento desconhecido.

Era um jogo, onde os participantes brincavam com o seu prazer. Mas aquilo era apenas o início do seu divertimento.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Agradecimentos especiais as reviews e a Motoko Li.


	8. Desejos

Capítulo 8 --- Desejos ---

- Vamos logo, você está nos atrasando - falou em tom austero Temari.

- Por que você quer chegar cedo? Quanto mais cedo nós chegarmos, mais teremos que trabalhar! - replicou Shikamaru.

- Ande preguiçoso!

-Já vou.

Caminhavam para o escritório de Tsunade para que ela lhes mostrasse as tarefas a serem cumpridas em prol da realização do festival. Konoha parecia acolhedora. Estava em ritmo de preparativos e o clima de festividade contagiava a todos.

Bom, pelo menos a maioria das pessoas pareciam empolgadas.

Não era esse o caso do Nara. Com a expressão de poucos amigos de sempre, seguia até o seu destino com a mínima vontade possível. Olhava para a disposição da loira de olhos verdes e se sentia ainda mais irritado. Ele sabia muito bem que não seria um dia calmo. Além das ordens de Tsunade, teria que suportar o jeito mandão de Temari.

Enquanto ele respirava fundo para continuar, ela seguia, imponente.

Temari realmente não gostava da forma como Shikamaru encarava a maioria das suas tarefas. Mas tinha que ceder quando o assunto era _ele._ A irmã do Kage da areia tinha um nobre sentimento em relação ao moreno. Adorava o modo como ele arrumava os seus cabelos e o olhar que ele tinha. Quando a olhava, ela sentia ainda mais a necessidade de chamar a atenção para si, para que parecesse interessante.

Ele sabia disso e tentava não corresponder dando-lhe maiores atenções. Porém, gostava de olhá-la e fazia aquilo para que ela não tivesse tanta certeza dos seus sentimentos. Para Shikamaru, seria muito problemático que ela confirmasse, afinal, se aproveitaria daquilo e talvez tentasse mandar nele.

- Como será que está o Gaara? Preocupo-me com ele – disse, aflita.

- Certamente que está bem – falou o Nara, calmamente.

- Ele não queria que tivesse alguém lá e ficou chateado pelo fato de que Kankurou e eu termos vindos como os seus representantes.

- Apesar de Ino não ser necessária lá, ela pode ser uma boa companhia. Sei disso porque treinamos juntos.

- Espero. Veja, Tsunade está ali naquele bar.

- Uma hora dessas e já no bar. Isso porque nos mandou chegar cedo ao escritório. Se soubesse que ela estaria tomando _sake_, teria ficado dormindo mais um pouco.

- Pare de reclamar e vamos. Você já dormiu muito.

- Poderia ter dormido mais, se não fosse por você.

Temari não disfarçou o sorriso de satisfação ao ouvir a reclamação do outro. Shikamaru enrubesceu ao ver que sua frase tirou um sorriso dela.

- Bom dia, Tsunade-sama – falou a loira, em tom sério novamente.

- Bom dia, Temari e Shikamaru – disse a Godaime, envergonhada por se achar no bar.

Shikamaru apenas acenou, enquanto Tsunade se levantava para irem ao escritório. Chegando, entraram e sentaram-se. A Hokage começou a distribuir alguns trabalhos para ambos. A cada tarefa acrescentada, o rosto do ninja preguiçoso mudava ainda mais o semblante.

Em meio às ordens, a porta do escritório se abriu e uma moça de cabelos rosas entrou.

- Bom dia! – falou a médica-nin, um pouco surpresa por ver a irmã de Gaara.

- Sente-se, Sakura – mandou a quinta. - Algum problema? Achei que há essa hora você estaria no hospital – continuou ela.

- Não, hoje é o meu dia de folga e como acordei cedo, achei que poderia ajudar em algo.

- Ótimo. Acompanhe Temari e Shikamaru e eles lhe mostrarão alguns afazeres.

- Hai.

- Agora vocês todos podem ir. – concluiu Tsunade, amigavelmente.

Deixaram o escritório e foram trabalhar.

Sakura não podia disfarçar certo incômodo durante o trajeto. Ela estava ao lado da irmã do homem que ela fizera amar, contudo, não fora capaz de retribuir na medida exata. _"Será que ela sabe? É claro que sim, ela é irmã dele" _se questionava e concluía.

Preferiu não comentar nada. Já fazia algum tempo e comentários não seriam necessários. Além do mais, aquilo poderia trazer certas rivalidades à tona.

Temari olhava a ninja de olhos verdes e pensava no quanto ela havia feito o seu irmão sofrer. Por mais que Gaara não partilhasse isso, apenas a reação dele ao ver a flor _sakura, _já demonstrava tudo. A usuária do vento realmente desejou tirar satisfações com Sakura, porém não o fez. Estava em outra vila e não seria bom para sua conduta brigar com a preferida da Hokage.

Shikamaru percebeu o clima tenso, mas, como não sabia de nada, permaneceu alheio a ele.

O silêncio foi quebrado com a pergunta de Sakura.

- Fez boa viagem, Temari? – arriscou ela.

- Sim, Kankurou me acompanhou. – respondeu, surpresa.

- E onde está ele?

- A última vez que o vi, estava com o Lee – disse Temari, despreocupada.

- Pretendem ficar aqui até quando?

- Até o final do festival. Gaara precisa de nós.

A kunoichi de Konoha não prolongou o assunto ao ser mencionado o nome dele. Acreditou ela que Temari lhe dissera o nome apenas para provocá-la. Nenhuma palavra saiu de seus lábios durante alguns minutos.

Temari hesitou ao mencionar Gaara, mas achou necessário. Ela queria ver como a outra reagiria ao ouvir seu nome. Confirmou que Sakura, mesmo tendo feito o que fez, havia ficado chateada pelo acontecido.

- Shikamaru, Tsunade mandou-nos comprar alguns laços coloridos para enfeitar as barracas. Poderia comprá-los? – falou a Sabaku, calmamente.

- Saco, vai você – reclamou.

Temari simplesmente o fuzilou com o olhar. Ela queria que ele saísse dali.

Com o QI de 200, logo percebeu que a sua presença não era interessante.

- Está bem, já vou - não disfarçando a forte respiração da frase. Ele não iria, mas percebeu que tinha que sair dali.

Skikamaru saiu e deixou as duas ninjas sozinhas. Ele sabia que teria que demorar um pouco mais que o necessário para comprar apenas algumas fitas.

"_Saco"_. Era o que ele pensava durante todo o trajeto.

Aproveitando-se da deixa, Temari não titubeou em indagar Sakura.

- Sakura, não quero que me interprete mal – começou ela.

- Imagino o que seja e não interpretarei – respondeu, em tom pesaroso.

- Sei do seu envolvimento com o meu irmão e que o que houve entre vocês nada tem a ver com o nosso relacionamento. Porém, não consigo me dirigir a você sem antes perguntar-lhe sobre o porquê de tudo aquilo.

- Entendo. Sobre o meu relacionamento com Gaara, a única coisa que me resta dizer é que sinto muito.

- Sente muito? Apenas isso? – indagou Temari, perplexa.

- Sei que não adiantaria muito tentar lhe explicar o porquê de ter agido daquela maneira, nem mesmo eu entendo. Durante a minha estadia em Suna, não nego que ele habitou sim, muitas vezes a minha mente. Envolvi-me aos poucos. Melhor que eu, você sabe que Gaara não é muito receptivo. Desta forma, as coisas caminharam vagarosamente. A companhia dele me fazia bem. Senti que era correspondida e, a princípio, realmente desejei que aquilo fosse eterno.

- A princípio?

- Sim, desejei tanto quanto ele estarmos juntos. Tudo me fazia bem. Ele principalmente. Mas com o passar dos dias, comecei a perceber que a imagem de Sasuke não me saía da mente. Senti repulsa de mim mesma. Eu estava junto de alguém que era o que eu realmente necessitava no momento e, mesmo assim, não conseguia abandonar os meus antigos sentimentos. Apaixonei-me por Gaara, mas seria hipócrita se dissesse que eu o amava.

- Se sentia isso, por que não se afastou? – perguntou a loira, punindo a jovem.

- Acredito que todos nós tenhamos chances na vida. Acreditei que ele era essa chance. E não sei se faço certo em te dizer isto, mas, mesmo assim, forcei-me para amá-lo e o máximo que pude foi fazer o que fiz. Sinto vergonha de não ter tido outra atitude. Bastou ouvir a voz _dele _para que tudo fosse desmascarado. E foi. Devo desculpas a Gaara, por tudo que fiz e principalmente por fazê-lo acreditar que eu era a chance dele – concluiu Sakura, envergonhada.

- E por que simplesmente sumiu?

- Por que sou covarde. Tento esquecer-me disso, assim como tentava esquecer Sasuke. Não fui capaz de ambas. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, jamais faria o que fiz.

- Meu irmão ainda sofre por sua causa. Você acha justo isto? Gosta de lembrar-se de Sasuke e o amor que ele não te retribuiu? Da mesma forma que você se sente por culpa dele, Gaara sente por sua causa.

- Entendo o seu rancor por mim, Temari. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Apenas voltar e tentar desculpar-me? Ele jamais me receberia! Minha presença só o perturbaria ainda mais e hoje vejo que ele _é_ importante.

- Bom, acho que você deve desculpas. Mas não posso forçar nada e talvez tenha razão, você só o perturbaria mais.

Dizendo as últimas palavras Temari encerrou a sua conversa com ela. Shikamaru voltava, com uma sacola com várias cores saltando aos olhos. Apesar do clima tristonho, enfeitaram as barracas da feira. Ajudaram na escolha de tecido para as roupas da apresentação musical e encerraram o dia.

Sakura pensava no que havia dito a Temari. Realmente, ela estava errada. Deveria tentar se redimir.

Temari pensava no que Sakura havia dito "_e hoje vejo que ele é importante_". Será que Sakura agora realmente amava Gaara? Seria injusto da parte dela. Por egoísmo, a loira de olhos verdes imaginou que isso seria bem feito. Por mais infantil que parecesse esse pensamento, seria bom ver que ela agora sofresse. E, principalmente, por alguém que fizera sofrer.

Voltaram para as suas respectivas casas e, com elas, um desejo profundo: o de redenção e o de vingança.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews! E tb para quem gostou do hentai :P (deu trabalho)

AHHH! Se vc passou por aki, não custa né, deixa uma reviewzinha! São tão lindas!! Hehe

Bjusss


	9. Correndo atrás

Capítulo 9 ---Correndo atrás---

Sakura voltou para casa cedo aquela noite.

Pensou nas palavras de Temari e no que ela própria havia dito. Fechou a porta da casa e acendeu as luzes, encostou-se na porta enquanto observava o lugar vazio.

Por culpa de sua atitude, estava mais uma vez sozinha.

Se tivesse sido diferente, na sua sala poderia estar agora o jovem dos cabelos cor de fogo. Mas não foi. E teria de colher os frutos que plantou. O ar tornou se denso e por sobre as costas da kunoichi um peso pairava.

De dentro dos olhos verdes surgiam pequenas gotículas que não expressavam piedade, e sim rancor. Ela poderia ter tido tudo e não teve nada. Tudo por culpa de um sentimento que acompanhava e que ela bem sabia que sempre foi e seria inútil.

Esse foi o preço por sonhar além da realidade.

Seria melhor realizar as possibilidades.

Desencostou se da porta e foi até o quarto, tirou suas roupas e deitou na cama exausta. O dia de ajuda tinha sido muito longo e ela teria que acordar cedo para ir trabalhar.

Até mesmo o banho adiou. Adormeceu tão logo que fechou os olhos.

O sono pesado só foi quebrado pelos sonhos que tinha tido, neles os olhos vermelhos do Uchiha se contrapunham aos olhos verdes de Gaara e enquanto os passos de Sasuke se distanciavam, a mão do Kage se estendia.

Levantou maldizendo tudo e a si mesmo.

Enquanto caminhava até o banheiro se perguntava se havia atirado pedras na cruz. Se todos tinham chances, não entendia a razão de não ver as dela. "Perdi a minha vez".

A água tocou o corpo que fora dele.

Desligou o chuveiro e olhou o ralo, ela podia ver a água e a sujeira de seu corpo indo embora. Depois de anos parada num mesmo ponto levantou a hipótese de que ela poderia tentar mudar o rumo de certas coisas.

E isso era em relação a Gaara.

"Se todos tem uma chance, também posso ter a chance de voltar".

Vestiu suas roupas e saiu de sua casa em direção ao escritório da Hokage. Ainda estava escuro quando ela se sentou em frente ao prédio.

Aguardou longos minutos imaginando o que diria à mestra.

Avistou a Godaime chegando e não esperou nem mesmo ela entrar no lugar. Correu até Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama, gostaria de conversar – foi direto ao ponto.

- Claro, Sakura.

Entraram no escritório, não sem antes Tsunade perceber a inquietação aparente.

- Algum problema? – indagou.

- Na verdade, sim. Mas gostaria de pedir permissão para sair de Konoha para resolvê-lo.

- E o que seria ele para você sair daqui e deixar o hospital?

Sakura não queria tocar no assunto, mas seria impossível conseguir uma permissão de tempo indeterminado sem uma explicação plausível.

- A razão do meu pedido é Gaara – respondeu corando.

- Gaara? – interrogou duvidosa.

- Sim, enquanto estive em Suna, alguns detalhes não ficaram bem esclarecidos e gostaria de resolvê-los.

- Detalhes? E quais seriam eles? – questionou lembrando-se de quando Temari recusou a presença de Sakura e pediu que mandassem outra pessoa no lugar enquanto acontecia o festival.

Sakura enrubesceu ainda mais. Não se sentia a vontade em expor a razão de seu pedido.

- Tsunade-sama, durante minha estadia, a minha missão não se resumiu a apenas fazer a guarda dele.

A Hokage começou a imaginar o que tinha acontecido. Com um olhar surpreso e malicioso, encarou a jovem Haruno à espera de mais respostas.

- E o que teria acontecido para sua missão não se limitar apenas as minhas ordens?

- Envolvi me com ele – revelou abaixando a cabeça.

A resposta apenas confirmou as expectativas de Tsunade.

- Então existe um relacionamento entre Sabaku no Gaara e Haruno Sakura? – aproximou o rosto de suas mãos revelando interesse na revelação da aluna.

- Não mais, mas existiu.

- Quero saber! Vamos me diga, o que exatamente aconteceu entre vocês.

Sakura contou tudo. Usou o relato também como desabafo.

- E você espera que eu deixe você sair de Konoha para tentar reatar um romance que começou em uma missão que eu mesma ordenei?

- Não que eu tenha problemas com relacionamentos e muito menos que eu proíba alguém disso, mas a questão é que você desobedeceu as suas funções. Você não deve se envolver com alguém em uma missão e muito menos, trair as minhas ordens – continuou.

Sakura ouviu o sermão sem protestar.

- O sentimento do Kazekage de Suna deve ser realmente forte por você, a ponto de omitir sua traição.

- Por favor, Tsunade-sama! Deixe me ir – implorou a kunoichi.

- Acha que posso deixar um ninja sair da Vila apenas para desculpar-se?

- Sei que não, mas me deixe ir! Perdi anos da minha vida atrás do maldito Uchiha e perdi a minha oportunidade de ser feliz, não sei se vou conseguir tê-la novamente, mas quero tentar ao menos.

- Impossível.

- Por favor, lembre-se de seu amor, o que faria se estivesse em meu lugar? – argumentou esperançosa.

Tsunade parou ao ouvir. Ela sabia exatamente como era sentir a perda. Mas sabia também que Sakura poderia mudar sua situação, diferente dela.

- Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, não teria feito o que fez.

A resposta de Tsunade fez Sakura derramar suas lágrimas.

- Só posso deixar um ninja sair da vila em missões, e alem do mais, você espera que ele a receba de braços abertos?

Sakura sabia que seria muito difícil conseguir o que queria.

Virou as costas e tentou sair. Foi impedida por Shizune que entrava.

- Tsunade-sama, Suna enviou um pedido.

Sakura parou no exato momento em que ouviu o nome da Vila.

- O hospital de Suna está carente de treinamento e pede para que Konoha envie um ninja médico capaz de suprir a necesidade da Vila. O Kazekage salientou que a presença de Yamanaka Ino está sendo extremamente útil, e que a ninja se dispôs a ajudar na capacitação, mas que não será o suficiente.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura brilharam ao ouvir o pedido.

- Vá, Sakura.

Tsunade não queria negar nada a Sakura, mas seu profissionalismo estava acima de qualquer laço pessoal. Mas se existisse qualquer possibilidade, a Hokage não negaria.

Esqueceu-se do pedido de Temari.

E ainda que tivesse lembrado, não se importaria.

- Shizune, comunique que o ninja-médico está a caminho e que dentro de dois ou três dias, chegará.

Era a chance da kunoichi de olhos verdes.

E ela tentaria não perder desta vez.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fico tão feliz quando tem gente nova postando reviews!! Obrigada!! Continuem acompanhando, ta?!!

Bjus a todos que estão lendo :P

Onegai, Moto-chan !


	10. Minha grande boca

Capítulo 10 --- Minha grande boca ---

O dia quente nem mesmo tinha chegado ao fim e Ino estava quase entregue. Nem mesmo ela sabia de onde estava tirando tanta força para ajudar no hospital.

O quadro médico apresentado pela Suna não era dos piores, mas nem dos melhores e a ajuda para uma atualização dos ninjas escalados para cumprirem o papel não seria desnecessária.

Aproveitando-se da presença de uma médica-nin de Konoha, a qual também tinha sido treinada por Tsunade, o Kazekage não desperdiçou a oportunidade de colocar em dia os assuntos relacionados a isso.

"Estou começando a me arrepender de ter reclamado por não ter o que fazer." concluía a Yamanaka.

A garota, entediada por ter apenas que observar o Kazekage a cumprir suas obrigações, não deu pausa a ele. Gaara decidiu que a melhor coisa a se fazer seria solucionar um problema empregando a sua ajuda. Desde então, Ino passava horas e horas no trabalho que a cada dia se tornava mais cansativo.

Havia somente ela para dar assistência para toda a equipe da Areia.

Vendo que a garota chegava exausta em casa todos os dias e que não tinha mais ânimo para convidá-lo para os seus passeios noturnos, decidiu enviar um pedido de auxílio à Konoha. Ao menos um ninja médico para ajudá-la.

Ino relutou quanto ao pedido de Gaara. Julgava-se suficiente para a ajuda. Talvez fosse essa a razão para que ela trabalhasse por horas e, quem sabe, se mostrasse capaz de dar conta de tudo sozinha.

Foi até a cozinha do hospital, onde pegou um pouco de café e bebeu de uma vez toda a xícara. Não bebia por gosto, até porque ela nunca gostara. Bebia por necessidade e a cafeína presente a ajudaria a manter a disposição e evitar o sono.

Enquanto caminhava para a sala provisória, checava todos os quartos onde estavam pacientes que estava tratando e, em muitos deles, usando técnicas que aprendera com a Hokage.

Entrou na pequena sala, que servira antes como mais um dos depósitos do lugar. Era pequena e não tinha um lugar de destaque se comparada às outras repartições. Sentiu a liberdade de fechar a porta e sentar-se com as pernas por sobre a mesa. Acreditou que ninguém entraria ali por um longo tempo, já que as obrigações aparentemente estavam todas em ordem.

Relaxaria e voltaria a checar.

Os olhos azuis ficaram cerrados e nem mesmo o estimulante que havia ingerido anteriormente funcionou. O suposto tempo em que ela relaxaria tornou-se longo.

Continuaria dormindo, se um breve raspar de garganta não a surpreendesse. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e focou o dono do pigarrear.

- Ainda acha que pode cuidar de tudo sozinha? – zombou o Kage.

Envergonhada, ela apenas desviou o olhar. Não podia negar que ele estava certo, mas também não queria que mais ninguém viesse com o intuito de ajudá-la. Aliás, ela não queria que "_alguém" _aparecesse.

- Apenas descansei porque não tinha mais nada para fazer e estava esperando dar o horário de voltar – explicou.

- E o horário passou e você não acordou, por isso vim ver se estava tudo bem.

Ino não pôde esconder o riso de satisfação ao ouvir as palavras de Gaara. Elas mostravam que ele se preocupava com ela. O riso que começou ingênuo terminou com um olhar malicioso.

- Não precisava se preocupar comigo – disse, enquanto aproximava-se e tocou com o dedo indicador o nariz do ruivo.

O branco rosto adquiriu um tom rosado. Ainda se sentia envergonhado em algumas circunstâncias. Era difícil acostumar-se com o jeito dela.

Saíram da sala e caminharam até a casa.

Estranhamente, Ino não puxou assunto com ele. Apenas tentava parecer alegre, mas ainda assim, não conseguia disfarçar. A cada vez que lembrava que em breve Sakura poderia parecer, sentia um aperto no peito. Era evidente que uma das melhores médicas-nin de Konoha ainda era Haruno Sakura. Cogitou Shizune, mas Tsunade não abriria mão da sua ajuda.

- Algum problema, Ino?

Como resposta à pergunta, Gaara recebeu apenas um gesto negativo. Não perguntou mais nada. Ele imaginava o que seria e também não estava feliz em ter de chamar por ajuda. Mas, por um lado, se sentia aliviado pela hipótese de Sakura se recusar a vir.

Entraram na casa e o silencio foi quebrado apenas pelas poucas palavras da loira.

- Preciso de um banho – avisou, subindo as escadas e indo direto para o seu quarto.

Gaara não subiu ao seu quarto para livrar-se do traje típico dos Kage, somente deixou as roupas branca e azul esparramadas pelo primeiro sofá que viu pela frente. A desorganização não era uma praxe sua, porém, não estava se importando com nada no momento, pois estava sozinho e tendo a companhia de Ino, que também não se mostrava um expoente de organização.

Conservou-se apenas com a calça que usava por sob as vestes.

Subiu as escadas e foi atrás de Ino. Abriu a porta do quarto em que ela estava hospedada e ouviu o chuveiro ligado. Esperou, encostado na porta, com os braços cruzados, até chuveiro cessar. Tinha que comunicar que a ajuda dela chegaria dentro de um ou dois dias.

A porta que ligava o quarto ao banheiro foi aberta e ela surgiu enrolada em duas toalhas, uma no corpo e outra nos cabelos. Viu que não estava sozinha.

- Ino, dentro de dois dias a sua ajuda chegará.

Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se e engoliu seco. Não imaginaria que seria tão rápido. Acreditou que levaria mais tempo para isso.

- Quem virá? – interrogou, torcendo para que ele dissesse uma pessoa qualquer.

- Tsunade-sama não enviou o nome.

Sentou na cama, enquanto raciocinava o estranho comunicado. Se Tsunade não tinha enviado o nome, não havia como saber quem seria a escolhida, mas, pelo mesmo motivo, ela não descartava a possibilidade de receber a jovem de cabelos róseos.

- Independente de quem vir, estará aqui apenas para cumprir as funções – explicou-se, na tentativa de confortar a loira e a si próprio.

- Cancele. Eu continuarei ajudando como fiz até agora – falou, séria.

- Não posso. Você precisa de ajuda e, além do mais, seria imprudente da parte do Kazekage expor uma ninja de uma vila aliada à tão grande esforço.

Ino respirou fundo, desmanchando os cabelos molhados com um pente. Não escondeu o rosto de preocupação ao ouvir as palavras dele.

- Isso nada tem a ver com questões pessoais – esclareceu, antes de deixar o quarto.

Desde o dia em que a Yamanaka invadira o escritório do ruivo e o tentara, as relações entre ambos não tinham parado por ali. Por ser muito repentino, tentaram não decifrar a situação e limitaram-se a vivenciá-la apenas.

Mesmo sem as relações totalmente definidas ou esclarecidas, o ciúme de Ino não se escondia e, além de preocupar a jovem por se sentir daquela forma tão rapidamente, deixava Gaara contra a parede. Não queria magoá-la, mas também não podia deixar de realizar as suas obrigações.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

!Olá!

Gracias a todass as reviews, espero que continuem acompanhando agora que já está chegando ao fim!

BJUS A TODOS E A MOTO-CHAN!


	11. O toque dela

---Créditos a Moto-chan ---

XXXXXXXX

Capítulo 11 --- O toque dela ---

A viagem de Sakura não levou todo o tempo estimado. Fizera o trajeto na menor quantia de tempo possível.

O desejo de chegar fazia com que sua agilidade se tornasse duas vezes maior que o comum e realmente tornara-se descomunal quando viu o terreno verde rarear e, aos poucos, tornar-se arenoso e povoado apenas por plantas típicas do deserto.

O país do Vento não mudara nada desde a última vez. Avistou logo o forte que cercava Suna e sentiu um alívio ao lembrar que em pouco tempo ela estaria frente a frente com _ele. _Entrou com uma autorização do Kazekage e outra da Hokage, pois tinha que mostrar que sua vinda estava programada. E nada melhor que uma permissão expressa para entrar na vila de Gaara sem que ela receba por parte dele, principalmente, retaliações. As casas ainda mantinham o mesmo estilo que ela pôde observar a alguns anos atrás, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas.

Sabia que o seu paradeiro não estava longe.

Mais alguns metros e logo avistou a casa do Sabaku. A aparente calma do lugar a fez sentir-se segura.

Passou por todos os que questionavam sua presença e logo foi encaminhada à sala do ruivo. Foi anunciada e, assim que Baki a autorizara a entrar, sentiu um tremor súbito. As mãos praticamente ensoparam os papéis de regularização. Ainda com a porta semi-aberta, viu os cabelos cor de fogo dançarem ao vento.

Desejou poder tocá-los e arrumá-los, assim como o fazia antes.

Apenas desejou. Uma mão os afagava para organizá-los. E não poderia ser _qualquer_ mão, ele nunca permitiria uma vã aproximação. E, se permitisse, a dona da mão branca que se mexia vagarosamente era provavelmente muito próxima.

Talvez Temari o fizesse. Mas se ela estava em Konoha...

Abriu a porta e entrou, antes mesmo de focar o Kage, fitou a dona da mão.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Os orbes verdes arregalaram-se e a face da kunoichi corou violentamente. Tentou recobrar a pose, que já estava perdida desde que vira o carinho. A sua obrigação pareceu-lhe interessante.

Olhou para ele. Os olhos verdes penetrantes continuavam com a máscara negra para protegê-los da sensibilidade do clima. E ainda se mantinham frios.

Queria poder falar, mas as palavras não saiam.

Diante do Kage que a fitava sem maiores expectativas, sentiu o coração pulsar.

Da boca masculina nenhuma palavra foi sequer tentada. E o silêncio amedrontava a loira, que não conseguira focalizar nada além da nova hóspede.

"Problemática", era essa a palavra que Shikamaru usaria para definir o tão inconcebível encontro entre eles.

Graças à agilidade de Ino, o clima foi quebrado.

- Fez boa viagem? – perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. Na verdade, pouco lhe importava como tinha sido a viagem. A loira só não queria ter que observar a situação de braços cruzados.

- Sim - respondeu, voltando o olhar à outra médica-nin.

O tom de ambas foi percebido por ele. Era visível que aquele diálogo, na verdade, exprimia alguma rivalidade entre elas e Gaara sabia que não era nova. Ino havia confidenciado a ele o seu amor de infância por Sasuke. Resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação.

Ele era o único que poderia resolver.

- Vejo que Tsunade-sama nos ajudou mais uma vez – concluiu, olhando friamente para o chão. – E que você está pronta para realizar o que veio fazer aqui – lembrou ele, trocando o foco de sua visão.

Fitou a jovem de cabelos róseos e acrescentou: – Será hospedada aqui durante todo o período em que precisarmos de ajuda e Ino lhe mostrará o quarto – finalizou, enquanto fazia menção para que ambas deixassem o escritório.

A Yamanaka o amaldiçoara mentalmente pela decisão. O que ela menos queria era ter de compartilhar o mesmo recinto com a Haruno. Apesar de toda a frustração, deixou o escritório na companhia da ninja recém-chegada. Caminharam pelo corredor em silêncio e não se olharam.

Ino passara o próprio quarto quando Sakura comentou algo que fez a loira ficar ainda mais apreensiva.

- Costumava ficar nesse quarto, algumas vezes.

- Agora vai ficar aqui – disse apontando um outro quarto.

A Haruno entrara e observara o cômodo minuciosamente, como se nunca tivesse estado naquele lugar.

- O quarto de Gaara era bem mais espaçoso que esse – suspirou, enquanto colocava seus pertences por sobre a cama.

Ino irritou-se profundamente com o comentário que dizia em alto e bom tom que ela já havia estado muitas vezes na companhia do ruivo. Tentou engolir e nada responder, mas seu temperamento não permitiu. Disse apenas um "Eu sei, já tinha reparado desde a primeira vez que entrei lá".

Se Sakura havia tentado embaraçar a jovem loira, com certeza tinha falhado. Porém, confirmou a cena que vira e agora se sentia numa disputa infantil, e infantilidade era o que ela pensou ao analisar seu próprio comentário.

A kunoichi de olhos azuis já se preparava para sair do lugar e voltar à companhia de Gaara e pelo menos certificar de que a visita não mexera com ele, antes de juntar-se à Sakura para irem ao treinamento dos médicos da Suna. Sairia rapidamente se a curiosidade da outra não a parasse no meio do caminho.

- Há quanto tempo dormem juntos? – perguntou, sem nenhum pudor.

- Não é da sua conta – respondeu friamente, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

"Idiota"

Pode-se dizer que era um pensamento mútuo.

Após fechar a porta do quarto, ela foi direto à sala do Kage e entrou com a aparência triste. Seus olhos azuis perscrutaram o ruivo à sua frente e ele fez o mesmo.

Aproximou-se dele e o avisou de que voltaria para o hospital. Tentando disfarçar a sua aflição, o beijou de modo doce e terno. Ainda que poucos instantes fosse o tempo em que ficaram colados, Gaara pôde senti-los frios. Frios como nunca estiveram antes.

Ela virou-se e rumou à porta. A mão dele a segurou e a impediu de sair.

Olhou-a mais uma vez nos olhos e tentou tranqüilizá-la com um toque na face, seguido de um beijo que parecia desesperado. Tão desesperado que parecia não ter fim.

Aos poucos o traje branco e azul se misturava com as roupas dela ao chão.

-

-

Sakura ainda estava no quarto esperando ser chamada e, mesmo sabendo da obrigação a ser cumprida, não conseguia se concentrar no tema da palestra que ela daria. Seus olhos viam a mão da jovem o tocando em todos os lugares que olhasse. Sentiu um ódio pairar por sobre seu peito ao invejar a liberdade de estar com ele e novamente se culpou por ter sido estúpida.

Mesmo sabendo que seria chamada, não esperou.

Tinha que falar com _ele_ e pouco importava o que Ino diria. Saiu de seu quarto e foi direto à sala do ruivo nem mesmo se importando com o que aconteceria. Talvez, se tivesse sido um pouco mais cautelosa, não teria visto vestes jogadas pelo escritório pela pequena fresta que sobrara aberta.

Não moveu mais o seu corpo. Suas lágrimas eram as únicas que faziam movimento e elas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Só saiu do lugar quando viu que as roupas começaram a ser recolhidas e, ainda assim, saiu a passos lentos e custando a acreditar no que vira.

Era bem provável que estivesse acontecendo algo entre os dois, mas não achou que seria algo tão explícito e que a dor que Temari havia lhe confessado seria curada deste modo. Para a kunoichi, o relacionamento era vulgar e limitava-se aos toques.

Bom, pelo menos era nisso que ela queria acreditar.

Encostou se na porta do quarto, tentando disfarçar o desgosto, e logo ouviu passos vindos na sua direção. Assim, foi ao encontro deles.

- Vamos – falou a loira, ainda corada e ofegante.

Sakura sentiu o sangue ferver. Sua presença não tinha sido respeitada e eles muito menos se preocuparam de fechar a porta. Não respondeu, somente acompanhou.

"Não adianta dizer nada a Ino, tenho que falar com Gaara".

Seguiu a loira, que já estava bem à frente de si, e chegaram ao hospital, onde treinaram o pessoal sem demora.

O tempo era escasso e o trabalho, farto. As tarefas não se acumularam e o rendimento dobrou, mesmo que Sakura não estivesse muito interessada em ajudar. Seu objetivo era outro, porém, mesmo estando presente em corpo e sua alma estando a visitar outros lugares, tratou de fazer o que lhe era destinado com maestria.

Os ninjas-médicos de Suna nada tinham a ver com os problemas alheios.

Saíram do hospital já noite e ambas estavam exaustas. Ino aparentava estar mais sonolenta ainda, pois coube a ela apresentar a outra e orientar todas as atividades até então já elaboradas.

Desta vez, o Kazekage não apareceu para buscá-la e nem deveria, até porque não seria muito agradável caminhar com as duas e ter de ser o alvo de certa rivalidade, ainda que ele não soubesse das reais intenções da Haruno. Assim que chegaram, o banho foi a primeira alternativa para duas ninjas, que não se falaram mais que o necessário durante todo o dia. Não se podia dizer que estavam numa atmosfera amistosa e muito menos que comentariam sobre as estruturas do lugar comparando com Konoha.

O jantar que era compartilhado por Gaara e Ino não aconteceu àquela noite. Ele preferiu não esperar ninguém e nem dar as caras pela casa. Trancafiou-se em seu quarto, ainda que soubesse que não dormiria cedo e nem tarde. Receberia Ino, caso ela aparecesse, e somente isso.

Não contou com a visita de outra pessoa. Depois de um longo tempo em que Ino se ausentara do aposento, novas batidas foram ouvidas e o modo cauteloso de bater em sua porta imediatamente o intrigou. Ino não bateria, pois já entraria e, se caso um milagre acontecesse, ela praticamente a socaria.

Levantou ao perceber a insistência da porta e deparou-se com os antigos olhos verdes.

Sem entender a razão da visita, somente a observou.

- Gaara – começou Sakura, sem jeito.

- Algum problema? – perguntou cortando o embaraço dela.

- Eu queria conversar com você – segurava as mãos enquanto falava.

- Sobre?

- Sobre nós – respondeu com dificuldade, encarando os olhos dele.

- Nós? – repetiu o ruivo, rudemente.

"Gaara." Ela chamou e puxou o braço do homem à sua frente para que este lhe desse ouvidos, mas ele somente desvencilhou da mão feminina e entrou novamente em seu quarto, dando as costas a ela. Sakura sentiu o coração partir ao ver que tudo seria bem mais difícil do que ela imaginara. Mas ela não tinha vindo a Suna em vão e falaria com ele de qualquer modo.

Decidida e sem ao menos pensar na hipótese de ver um Gaara irritado, entrou no quarto para o ver e conseguir o que queria. O barulho que ecoava pelo cômodo escuro fez com que mais uma vez Gaara ficasse alerta.

"Gaara."

A conhecida voz o chamou novamente e a sua resposta saiu com um longo suspiro "Saia."

- Gaara, por favor! – a kunoichi implorava, já chorosa.

Ainda que o lugar estivesse escuro, o tom da voz em que ela falava fê-lo respirar fundo mais uma vez. O silêncio dele a fez prosseguir, porém, não sabia como continuar, mesmo sabendo que seria a única chance que ele lhe dera.

- Desculpe.

Mesmo não vendo praticamente nada, pôde ouvir um pequeno riso sarcástico, que durante todo o tempo que ela dividira com ele, nunca foi visto.

- Terminou? – perguntou ele, voltando a aparente calma.

- Não, eu queria ainda te dizer as minhas razoes para ter feito o que fiz... – Sakura começou a desculpar-se sem se preocupar com a ordem dos fatos, apenas despejando o que lhe vinha à mente. Mas foi impedida de continuar.

- Não me interessa – disse, caminhando até o interruptor e o acendeu.

As luzes acesas fizeram com que ambos pudessem se ver. E a Haruno, ao vê-lo, correu até ele em meio a soluços e não pensou em tocá-lo. Seus toques foram afastados e seu braço pego, sendo arrastada para fora.

Utilizou-se então da força adquirida com o treinamento com a Sannin e o parou.

- Você pode até não perdoar, mas vai ouvir tudo que eu tenho a dizer – falou firme, tentando demonstrar segurança.

Gaara viu que estava sendo segurado e não tardou em usar a areia para se livrar e também prender o corpo da kunoichi contra a parede, que lutava contra os grãos unidos e apertando seu corpo.

- Você deveria se limitar a cumprir a sua missão – disse, soltando-a após assustá-la.

- Ainda assim, não terminei. Eu errei, Gaara, mas eu devo lhe dizer que só agora percebi que te amo.

As palavras da kunoichi o paralisaram. Se ele estava decidido a não ter que falar sobre aquilo novamente, resolveu que seria a hora para isso. Não pôde esconder a expressão um pouco mais fechada que o normal. Era hora de esclarecer tudo, mesmo que as coisas não ocorressem como desejado para ela. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, encostou-se no batente da janela e observou a lua, deixando-a lhe dizer tudo o que queria.

-

-

Sakura terminou de se explicar e lamentar pelo que havia feito. Calou-se por um momento e, logo após, sentou na beira da cama e ainda em prantos, concluiu: "Volta para mim, vim aqui apenas para isso."

As costas expostas era a única coisa que ela via e ele agradeceu por isso.

Levantou e caminhou até ele e então encostou seu corpo nele, tocando a face em seu pescoço com um gesto fraterno, mas que fora repelido.

- Ajude Ino amanhã no hospital e arrume as suas coisas.

A única solução cabível era concordar e sair, e foi o que ela fez. Afastou-se, envergonhada e também indignada com a própria atitude.

"O que eu imaginava? Que ele fosse dizer: Sim, Sakura, eu volto?"

Atravessou o corredor e lançou um olhar ainda mais triste para o quarto da Yamanaka. Era exatamente naquele cômodo que dormia a nova companhia do Kazekage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YO!

Perdoem a falta do barraco neste cap., eu não pretendo fazer a Ino sujar as mãos com ...

Mas, agradeço as reviews, mesmo sem responde-las, tenho andado sem tempo ultimamente, mas AMO cada uma delas


	12. O outro lado do Kazekage

Toda a correção na edição do capitulo são creditados a MOTO-chan

XXXXXXX

Capítulo 12 --- O outro lado do Kazekage ---

Do telhado de uma casa em Suna, um jovem contemplava a noite com o olhar perdido. O vento frio do deserto bagunçava os cabelos vermelhos e arrepiava a sua pele, fornecendo uma suave sensação para alguém que não deseja nada além de si próprio no momento. Sentado com as mãos sobre as pernas, lembrou que não fazia isso há muito tempo e que, quando o fazia, era porque não se sentia bem.

Quando enviou o comunicado a Konoha, não imaginava que a Hokage mandaria justamente _ela._ E também cogitava a hipótese dela recusar caso fosse enviada, mas pelo que Sakura lhe dissera, havia insistido por isso e, ainda de acordo com as suas afirmações, estava insistindo por _ele. _Os pensamentos davam nós na cabeça do líder da vila da Areia.

"Por que isso?"

Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre ambos, ela ainda tinha a audácia, que demonstrara a cada palavra, de crer que ele acreditaria e a aceitaria com extrema relevância. Os sentimentos do Kage tinham amadurecido e ele não deixaria que um simples "Desculpe" o fizesse retornar ao seu martírio, como ele próprio definia. O amor por Sakura só lhe rendera aquele tipo de fruto e não desejaria passar por tudo novamente.

Belos olhos e um cheiro fresco não causariam os mesmos efeitos de antes. Nem palavras e promessas. E, se aprendera a lidar com eles de início, lidaria com eles novamente, já que a maldita presença dela fizera seu estômago revirar.

Lembrou-se do sorriso de Ino que, mesmo nunca tendo dito, o apreciava e o tirava do sério. Se ela soubesse do ocorrido, teria um ataque e provavelmente a casa do Kazekage seria um cenário de luta. Admirava a loira por todas as suas qualidades e via nela a ausência que notava em si mesmo, acreditava que ela e o seu jeito de ser o completavam, ainda que tenham passado juntos pouquíssimo tempo.

Ela lhe inspirava confiança, que parecia que não seria quebrada.

Mas se ele continuasse a ter náuseas e incômodos pela presença de outra, estaria quebrando um voto que, mesmo não tendo sido feito, acreditava existir.

As conclusões foram interrompidas por um doce perfume que lhe invadira as narinas.

Ino.

Em passos cautelosos, ela caminhava para não escorregar e sofrer algum acidente, os cabelos soltos chegavam à cintura e estavam totalmente desalinhados pelo forte vento. A jovem, que andava como se estivesse pisando em ovos, parou atrás dele.

- Você vai pegar um resfriado se continuar sem camisa tomando esse vento frio.

Sentiu-se ainda pior ao ouvir as recomendações e preferiu não responder nada a ela. O silêncio a fez se aproximar ainda mais, sentando-se atrás dele e o puxando para que Gaara se deitasse em seu colo. Ele somente a olhou de esguelha, a reprimindo. O olhar ameaçador a impediu de convencê-lo a deitar.

Ino tocou levemente o rosto que a encarava e foi se afastando.

Deu as costas e, do mesmo modo que veio, voltava. Mais confusa por sinal. O modo como o ruivo agira não indicava boas expectativas e mostrava que a presença _dela_ estava o torturando e, conseqüentemente, a Ino também. Se ele queria ficar sozinho, então ficaria. Se ele não tinha certeza do que queria, iria lhe dar a liberdade de escolher, mesmo sentindo ferver em suas veias a vontade de acabar com todo aquele "reboliço" no exato momento.

A mão do Kage a segurou, fazendo-a voltar atenção para ele.

- Se você continuar nesse frio, vai se resfriar – falou, enquanto puxava a jovem para si.

O sorriso que ele tanto gostava foi concedido.

Voltaram juntos para dentro da casa. Ino, que acordara no meio da noite e tinha ido até Gaara sem sono, agora dormia, aconchegada em seus braços.

A noite passara rapidamente para a loira, porém para a dona dos cabelos róseos e para um ruivo a história não foi a mesma.

Era o último dia de Sakura. Na manhã seguinte, voltaria para casa. O rosto inchado de tanto chorar não fora restabelecido com as pequenas cochiladas que conseguira dar.

Levantou-se da cama, imaginando como explicaria à Tsunade sua volta tão repentina. Enquanto tomava banho, torcia para que não os visse juntos pelo resto do dia e que, com muita sorte, conseguisse mudar a opinião de Gaara.

Vestiu-se e se lembrou de que teria de aparentar estar bem saudável para lidar com médicos. Desceu até a cozinha, procurando um pano para que pudesse envolver cubos de gelo e colocar embaixo dos olhos. Abriu algumas gavetas e achou uma toalhinha _rosa _que reconhecera imediatamente. Soltou alguns cubos da forma e os colocou no pano. Ao virar-se para voltar ao quarto, deparou-se com Gaara.

O jovem, quando a viu, deu meia volta e subiu as escadas.

Sakura irritara-se com aquela reação. "Por que ele foge de mim?" pensou, enquanto jogava o pano na tentativa de descarregar o seu ódio.

Ao pensar rapidamente, concluíra que talvez não estivesse perdido totalmente. Tomou o mesmo caminho que ele e o alcançou no corredor. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas fez o que seu instinto mandou e o beijou, usando a sua força para segurar-lhe.

O gesto repentino o assustara e nem mesmo seus reflexos foram rápidos o suficiente para desviar-se. Fora algo veloz, estranho e não correspondido. Somente os lábios dela se uniram e pediram uma passagem que não fora dada. Assim que notou a situação em que estavam, ele a empurrou para a parede, jogando violentamente a kunoichi no chão.

O acontecimento breve infelizmente foi vivenciado por Ino, que se encontrava estática na porta do quarto que dividira com um homem que agora estava com outra. Ela viu o beijo e também viu Sakura ser jogada ao chão, mas não entendeu que ele a jogara para longe porque aquela que lhe tomara os lábios não era quem ele desejava que fosse. Entendeu que Gaara somente a tinha afastado porque vira que Ino presenciara a cena e, na tentativa de remediar as coisas, fez o que fez.

A loira correu até o quarto onde estava e pegou todas as suas coisas. Sem lembrar no esperaria por ela em Konoha por abandonar uma missão, saiu o mais rápido que pôde da casa, usando suas técnicas ninjas. Enquanto corria, a imagem que vira não lhe saía da mente. Deixou Suna e, num piscar de olhos, deixava o deserto para trás.

Gaara não esperou um só momento para ir atrás da Yamanaka. Gritava para que ela parasse, assustando moradores da vila. Não era comum ver o Kazekage correr pelas ruas e gritar, ainda mais um nome feminino. Usava o treinamento ninja incessantemente, mas não conseguira alcançá-la a tempo.

Ino, que tentava usar de todos os modos para que ele não a parasse, recorreu ao _Shintenshin no jutsu_, correndo o risco de errar e ficar desprotegida por algum tempo.

Nem se lembrou das causas, ainda assim concentrou-se e atingiu Gaara, parando-o e fazendo com que este recuasse. Voltando a si própria, continuou a correr, procurando ganhar tempo até Gaara tornasse a procurá-la.

Não demorou e a tentativa de atrasá-lo não funcionou.

Um dardo envenenado a fez parar. Gaara assistiu-a cambalear e cair. Continuou a correr e pegou-a nos braços, desacordada. Envolveu ambos em sua proteção de areia, para que nenhum ataque fosse feito, e certificou-se de que não havia ninguém perto.

Enquanto a levava de volta, questionava-se sobre a autoria do dardo. Ele não atirara e também não tinha visto quem o havia feito.

Só pôde ver um pássaro gigante voando ao longe, mas era hora de ajudar Ino.

Chegaram ao hospital e Gaara mandou que verificassem o seu estado imediatamente. Sentiu o coração apertar ao ouvir que o veneno encontrado no corpo dela não era conhecido e que não tinham como ajudá-la. De acordo com os ninjas-médicos, ela teria contrações cada vez maiores.

- Arrumem um modo e dêem um jeito – falou, prendendo o ninja-médico responsável pelo comunicado.

- Gomen, Gaara-sama! Não podemos fazer nada, não temos conhecimento – respondeu o outro, ainda com a respiração entrecortada e os olhos arregalados.

Gaara o soltou. Não era culpa do ninja não ter conhecimento de como salvar e sabia das limitações, tanto por isso convocara ajuda externa.

Ajuda externa.

Sakura.

Correu até a sua casa e encontrou Sakura arrumando as suas coisas, em prantos. Rodeou-a em suas areias para que ela não fugisse e a levou para o hospital. Ela era a única solução para o problema.

Ainda sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, simplesmente não questionou ao ver que o Kazekage tomara um rumo conhecido e que ela havia visitado no dia anterior. Ao chegar ao hospital, ele a levou até onde Ino estava.

- Um dardo envenenado a atingiu, não conhecemos o antídoto. Salve-a – completou, perdido.

- Não.

O egoísmo dela resplandecera. Não ajudaria a quem ela desejara isso. Mesmo que, no passado, o destino de ambas fosse unido pela amizade, agora não importava. A única coisa que lhe vinha à mente era o desejo ver a jovem loira se contorcer até a morte.

Continuaria seus devaneios satânicos se não fosse uma técnica que a assustara: o _Sabaku kyuu_. Gaara não se importou e estava prestes a usar a continuação dessa, _Sabaku Sousou_. Antes de liquidar totalmente a jovem, perguntou mais uma vez:

- Vai salvar? – indagou, tremendo.

Não era a melhor situação aquela em que ambos se achavam. O ruivo jamais imaginara que poderia tentar algo contra a vida da Haruno, mas se ele tinha alguma dúvida com relação aos seus sentimentos, ela fora quebrada quando ouviu que Ino poderia morrer. Se ela fosse morrer, qualquer um que não a ajudasse morreria.

Sakura somente consentiu. Ainda que não quisesse, estava sendo obrigada. Salvaria alguém que "tomara" o seu lugar e permitiria que a felicidade do Kage fosse devolvida.

De alguma forma, aquela situação lhe pareceu bem familiar e, como um flash em sua mente, o dia em que protegera Sasuke de Gaara a fez rolar uma lágrima. Arrependeu-se de negar ajuda a Ino. Seja lá o que fosse acontecer depois, isso já não importava. Faria dessa vez o que não fizera na outra: cumpriria a sua obrigação.

-

-

Após longas horas de tentativas, incluindo erros e acertos, Sakura comunicou Gaara de que Ino já não corria mais perigo algum.

O Kage entrou no quarto e viu uma jovem adormecida, com a aparência tranqüila. Torceu para que ela acordasse rapidamente e o visse ali, ao seu lado, e assim confirmar que estaria fora de riscos. Quando ele tentava se aproximar, foi alertado para que a deixasse descansar e parou. Saiu do quarto e foi atrás de Baki. Encontrou o braço direito e pediu para que ele tomasse conta dos afazeres de Suna por hora, comunicando-o também sobre o dardo.

Baki lhe dissera que investigaria as substâncias encontradas e tentaria identificar o possível responsável.

Desobrigado de seus compromissos temporariamente, Gaara voltou ao hospital para se sentar numa cadeira ao lado da paciente que não sabia da sua presença. Passou horas simplesmente a olhando e tentando prestar atenção a qualquer sintoma que pudesse indicar que ela estava encontrando algum problema, mesmo sem ter noções de medicina.

Sua vontade fizera com que comentários de não tão bom grado corressem pelos bastidores do lugar.

Da janela que havia entre o quarto e os corredores, outra jovem o observava. Reparava a cada centímetro dele e dela. Os olhos atentos dela absorviam a imagem da preocupação, do carinho, do amor e da lealdade.

Foi interrompida pela voz de Temari.

- Sakura!? O que aconteceu? – perguntou, afobada.

- Ino sofreu um problema, mas já está tudo bem agora – falou, calmamente.

- Kankurou e eu acabamos de chegar de Konoha. Ficamos somente até a abertura do festival e já voltamos. Quando chegamos em casa, nos informaram que Gaara estava no hospital e não sabiam dizer direito o que realmente tinha acontecido – falou, ainda ofegante. – Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada com ele – finalizou, suspirando.

- Desculpe, Temari. Vou voltar a trabalhar – Sakura encerrou e deu as costas.

Temari não entendeu o comportamento dela, mas não perdeu tempo a tentar decifrar. Viu o irmão sentado em frente à cama de Ino e logo entrou.

- Gaara!

Ele somente virou e mirou a irmã enquanto pedia silêncio. Temari estranhou a cena, mas ainda assim preferiu não perguntar mais nada e ficou na companhia do irmão, tentando imaginar o porquê dele estar ali.

Algumas horas se passaram e a loira resolvera voltar para casa. A viagem de Konoha até Suna não era muito curta e exigia um bom preparo físico.

Deixou um atento ruivo na sala. Algum tempo depois da ida de Temari, a jovem Yamanaka deu seus primeiros movimentos, indicando estar bem.

Gaara aguardou até que ela despertasse totalmente e isso demorou ainda mais do que ele imaginara. O relógio marcava 19:00 e finalmente a kunoichi acordou.

Abriu os olhos devagar e logo os arregalou, estranhando o local onde estava. Ainda com dificuldade, sentou na cama e viu Gaara a observando.

Lembrou da cena em que vira até pouco antes do dardo e imaginou que algo ruim tivesse acontecido com ela.

- O que aconteceu? O que você fez comigo? – gritava, exasperada.

- Eu nada. Mas um dardo te atingiu e você correu graves riscos – tentou confortá-la com uma voz ainda mais passiva que o normal.

Ao ouvi-lo, ainda com um pouco de dificuldade, Ino levantou-se e pretendia deixar o quarto onde descansava.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – perguntou, sem olhá-la e ainda na cadeira.

- Preocupe-se com a sua Sakura – ela respondeu, rudemente enquanto continuava a sair.

Fora impedida. As conhecidas areias que a sufocaram outrora, agora bloqueavam a passagem. Ino não demonstrava nenhuma calma e não queria conversa, pelo tom da voz que ela exibia a cada palavra dirigida a Gaara.

Já se preparava para usar novamente a técnica do clã Yamanaka, mas se sentiu enfraquecer. Não tinha _chakra_ suficiente e seu corpo doía a cada movimento. Mesmo sob grande incapacidade, o que ela mais queria era sumir de Suna e, principalmente, da presença do Kazekage. Queria, não podia.

Ainda sem voltar à face para ele, sentiu-se amolecer, derramando lágrimas. Já não suportando a situação em que estava, só lhe restava desabafar. Se não podia lutar ou fugir, só lhe restava gritar. E foi exatamente o que ela fez.

O ar pesado tomou conta do lugar, os gritos ecoavam pelo hospital e fizeram com que médicos e mais médicos corressem até o quarto, a fim de acudirem as razões para os tão doloridos gritos.

"MALDITO GAARA! MALDITO SEJA VOCÊ E A SUA KONOICHI!"

Era necessário que se mantivesse silêncio no lugar e, ainda que tentassem calá-la, Gaara não deixou que ninguém entrasse. A cada insistência por parte do corpo médico para que o silêncio fosse restaurado, mais ele impedia que as diversas tentativas fossem realizadas.

Ouviria tudo o que Ino tinha a dizer, mesmo que não merecesse aquelas palavras. A falta de controle dos seus atos logo se misturara ao profundo ódio que lhe vertia à garganta. Jamais imaginara ser traída daquela maneira.

Amaldiçoou o dia em que a Hokage a enviara, bem como o passeio que tivera, a ajuda dada quando os sentidos faltaram a Gaara e chorava compulsivamente pela decisão tomada no dia em que invadira a sua sala sem o mínimo pudor. Amaldiçoou o amor que sentia por ele.

Como tentativa de matar a sua dor, avançou contra ele. Queria fazê-lo sentir fisicamente o que sentia emocionalmente. Parecia ter reunido as últimas forças e ido ao encontro daquele a quem queria destruir. Suas ações não foram impedidas por Gaara. Ele caiu, enquanto a jovem o machucava com atos e palavras, enquanto todos olhavam a cena inusitada que causava espanto nos que estavam ali presentes.

Após alguns momentos, ainda no chão de joelhos, ele segurou a mão da jovem, aproximando o rosto na altura do seu ventre e depositou o rosto em um gesto acolhedor, que ela evitara a princípio, mas depois soltou o corpo ao encontro dele. Gaara estranhou o súbito peso e, ao olhar a sua face, constatou que ela desmaiara.

O bloqueio da porta foi desmanchado e Sakura entrou o mais rápido possível. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, ambos calaram-se enquanto a médica socorria a paciente que deixara Gaara ainda mais fora de si.

- Cuide dela e diga o que aconteceu.

Um forte cheiro acordou Ino e, mais uma vez, a aceleração do seu palpitar foi provocada. Sakura a olhava.

Os olhos de Ino não aceitavam o que viam. Era como se tudo e todos estivessem querendo humilhá-la. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de acordar do seu pesadelo.

Mais uma vez, as lágrimas escorreram pela sua face.

Sakura, afastando-se dela também com lágrimas nos olhos, disse um pesaroso "Eu queria, ele não" e fechou a porta do lugar, deixando a jovem sozinha em seus pensamentos.

-

-

Ela se encontrava adormecida devido a algumas doses de remédios.

Sentado em uma cadeira próxima, ele.

Do lado de fora, no vidro, Sakura.

Mesmo sem desejar, entrou no quarto.

- Assim que acordar, já pode ir – disse indiferente, entregando-lhe um papel.

Saiu sem demora. Apenas o olhou de esguelha e um quase inaudível "Desculpe" foi pronunciado.

Deixou os corredores do hospital e caminhou até a casa do Kazekage. Subiu as escadas e entrou no escritório sem que ninguém a visse. Abriu algumas gavetas, puxou um papel, escreveu algumas linhas e o assinou. Saiu da sala e foi em direção ao quarto em que estava hospedada, pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Atravessava os portões de Suna quando parou e voltou.

Rapidamente, entrou na casa em que desejou estar para sempre. Caminhou até a cozinha e logo avistou uma pequena toalha jogada. Pegando-a, deu uma ultima olhada no lugar e saiu.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_**Eis o penúltimo cap da fic.**_

_**Reviews enviadas foram aceitas sem nenhuma implicação! Obrigadaaaa!!**_

_**E se quiserem mandar mais, eu juro que eu não implico!! E eu prometo responder dessa vez ;P **_

_**Bjuss e atè o proximoo!!**_


	13. A antítese da vida

Capitulo 13 --- A antítese da vida---

Os orbes azuis se abriram e a fome que lhe apertava o estômago a impediu de continuar a dormir. Sentou-se na cama e novamente deparou-se com Gaara.

Desta vez, ela não gritou. Somente o encarou.

- Por que não se defendeu?

- Você deveria acreditar em mim pelo que eu sou e não pelo o que eu não fiz.

A voz de Gaara adquirira a mesma calma de sempre, a sensação de paz que ela transmitia acalmava os pequeninos nervos da jovem sentada à sua frente. A dona da cabeleira loira desviou o olhar, dando um forte suspiro.

- Você já pode sair.

Ino levantou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos para que estes ficassem em ordem e os prendeu do costumeiro modo. Girou a maçaneta, recebendo o toque das mãos dele em seus ombros.

-

-

Sakura percorria o trajeto de volta ainda mais rápido do que viera. Seus olhos verdes estavam vermelhos e a sua mente não lhe dava trégua.

Atravessara o deserto e já encontrava as florestas típicas do país do Fogo. O calor insuportável dava espaço ao clima ameno, a umidade do ar podia ser percebida pela sensação refrescante que causava na kunoichi, que estava toda suja. Precisava de água, tanto para banhar-se quanto para beber. Trocou o caminho da vila por o de um riacho. Seguiu a sensação de bem-estar que o constante aproximar da fonte de água proporcionava.

Encontrou um grande rio que, além de grande, lhe conhecido. De um lado, o primeiro Hokage; de outro, Uchiha Madara. A cena de uma luta, que acabara com um ganhador.

"Alguém sempre ganha."

"Alguém sempre perde."

Sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de se aproximar e o fez.

Sentou-se na escultura de pedra da cabeça e entrelaçou as pernas em uma posição confortável. Antes de atender a qualquer uma de suas necessidades, queria contemplar a visão que tinha do alto. Tudo parecia tão pequeno e distante.

A paz brotou em seu coração e só foi quebrada quando, por falta de atenção, cortara uma das mãos em uma das pequenas pedras soltas que estavam lá. Tirou a pequenina toalha e limpou um pouco de sangue antes de usar o seu próprio _chakra_ para a cicatrização. Quando terminou, jogou o pano na água. A correnteza logo o levou, tão rapidamente que nem mesmo fora percebido devido à altura em que estava.

Visto de lá de cima, tudo parecia ínfimo e desprezível. Queria poder jogar os seus sentimentos e angústias na água e, de cima, contemplar a sensação de vê-los desaparecer e serem considerados insignificantes e até mesmo inexistentes. Mas não podia arrancar algo da sua vida e simplesmente deixar afundar, infelizmente sentimentos não são removíveis. E se eles não podem deixar alguém, o que deve fazer esse alguém? Esquecer-se deles.

Já havia tentado e não tivera sucesso. Aquilo ainda lhe custara diversos problemas. Só poderia deixar de sofrer quando não mais respirasse, por que, enquanto o ar entrasse em seus pulmões, se lembraria de tudo. E não tinham muitas coisas agradáveis das quais recordar.

O azul celeste refletido nas águas emanava a paz de espírito que tanto lhe faltava.

E se as águas a emanavam, é porque a tinham.

E se lá estava o que ela queria, buscaria.

Atrás da busca de alívio. Essa era a sua _chance._

-

-

O sol do deserto era ainda pior quando não tinha nada além de areia por todos os lados.

Suna estava distante e tinham de andar depressa, não podiam perder tempo e correr o risco de serem pegos ou sequer vistos. A única coisa que os refrescava era o bater das asas do grande pássaro e isso fazia com que as vestes pesadas também se movimentassem.

- Deveria ter eu mesmo feito, ao invés de perder o meu tempo te esperando – resmungava, enquanto caminhava. – Definitivamente, você não sabe lidar com nada a não ser a sua arte.

-

-

As roupas já estavam arrumadas e as malas, feitas. A única coisa que ela ainda tinha nas mãos era uma jaqueta, a mesma que Gaara a dera, a mesma que a protegera do frio e das marcas pelo seu corpo. Dobrou-a e a colocou em cima da cama.

- Não a quer? – perguntou ele, debruçado no batente da porta.

- Não – disse, enquanto o fitava.

- Ela tem o seu cheiro – falou, pegando a roupa.

- Você gosta do meu cheiro?

- Não a deixaria levar mesmo se quisesse – ele respondeu, depositando a jaqueta na cama novamente e voltando-se para Ino. Segurou a cintura dela e lhe falou ao ouvido. – Eu preciso de você.

Os lábios se abriram, expressando o sorriso que o desmanchava em silêncio a cada vez que ele o recebia.

- Tenho de ir, mas você vai me visitar, não vai? – perguntou Ino, esperançosa.

- Não – disse friamente, saindo e deixando um pedaço de papel em cima do criado-mudo.

Confusa, foi atrás dele e o interrogou. – Por que não?

- Você não vai – respondeu, sem ao menos parar para lhe dar atenção.

- Gaara, eu preciso voltar. Estava aqui em uma missão – disse Ino, em tom de quem tentava convencê-lo do óbvio.

- Já disse que não.

- Tsunade-sama não se agradará disso. Pertenço ao país do Fogo e não ao país do Vento. Ainda que eu deseje ficar aqui, não posso.

- Você está aqui a mando dela e, enquanto eu quiser que você fique, enviarei pedidos e mais pedidos visando aumentar a sua estadia. Agora, cuide de você – encerrou a conversa e fechou a porta do escritório, deixando para trás uma Ino que aparentava estar com muita raiva.

Ouviu ela exclamar algo como "Por que deixou que fizesse as minhas malas, então?"

E se surpreendeu mais uma vez ao vê-lo abrir a porta e dizer: "Para que leve até meu quarto." Logo em seguida, fechou a porta, como se ordenasse algo.

Gaara sentou-se à frente da sua mesa e deparou-se com um comunicado direcionado para a Hokage e um lembrete que pedia ao Kazekage para que o enviasse o mais rápido possível. A princípio, não o entendeu muito bem, mas fez o que lhe cabia. Pediu a Baki para que enviasse e, logo após, o incumbiu de fazer chegar outro a Konoha.

Os pensamentos de Ino foram cortados pelas insinuações de Temari.

- Então não vai voltar para Konoha? – perguntou, enquanto colocava os olhos verdes minuciosamente sobre a loira que rodeava o bocal da xícara de café que lhe fora preparada.

- Não, de acordo com seu irmão – ela suspirou, não disfarçando o incômodo que os olhos de Temari provocavam.

- Fico feliz que vocês estejam juntos – disse, na tentativa de aliviar o clima que ela mesma havia imposto.

Ino sorriu ao ver que as palavras de Temari lhe foram agradáveis. Ela não tinha estado muito à vontade com a irmã do Kage desde que soubera da conversa que ela tivera com Sakura e, para a Yamanaka, a visita da Haruno fora fruto desse diálogo.

Temari já havia deduzido que o comportamento de Ino mudara com ela pela razão da sua conversa com Sakura e deduzia, também, que Ino tivesse entendido tudo errado e que, na cabeça dela, Temari tivesse encorajado a jovem a vir até Suna.

Mas nada como um bom café oferecido e uma conversa amigável para remediar as coisas.

- Quando Shikamaru virá? – agora foi a vez de Ino insinuar.

- Não sei – desconversou.

- Que pena, achei que fosse sério.

- É tão óbvio assim?

- Para mim, sim – riu, enquanto deu uma piscadela para ela.

Nada como uma boa dose de café oferecido para alfinetar pessoas.

Ino deixou a mesa e subiu as escadas. Não tinha o que fazer e Gaara não a queria no hospital. Julgava-a incapaz de trabalhar devido ao susto que recebera.

Já que não tinha o que fazer, tentaria dormir. Mal se descalçou e ouviu algumas batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Com sono, Ino?

- Mais ou menos - disse, bufando. – Precisa bater para entrar?

- Costumo fazer isso – cutucou ele, procurando espaço para se sentar ao lado da jovem.

- Descanse depois – disse, passando os dedos no rosto dela. – Vamos até o hospital fazer alguns exames.

- Exames? Estou bem – falou Ino, subindo o tronco e encarando Gaara.

- Estou fazendo o que lhe foi solicitado.

- Não estou sabendo de nada – disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Leu o papel que eu deixei no seu quarto? – perguntou o ruivo.

Vasculhou a área e notou que a folha que tinha recebido do hospital estava do mesmo modo como ele havia deixado. Pegando-a, entregou a Ino, que abriu-a e leu, mudando ligeiramente a expressão do rosto.

- Creio que deva ser efeito do veneno – concluiu.

- Não vejo onde o veneno possa influir nos seus níveis de _chakra_.

- De muitas maneiras, Gaara – debochou ela, enquanto calçava os chinelos.

- Aonde vai?

- Procurar um lugar para dormir.

- Não vai fazer?

- Não. Sei me cuidar e não quero voltar àquele lugar tão cedo.

- Então terei de arrastá-la.

- Você não me levará a lugar algum. Sou médica e sei me cuidar – falou a loira, séria. – Eu sei me cuidar – enfatizou mais uma vez e fechou a cara.

Não restando outra alternativa a ele, coube a pessoa do Kage somente rolar os olhos e deixar o quarto devido à teimosia de Ino.

-

-

O sono o prendia, mas não podia se atrasar mais. Um ANBU o acordara e o informara de que Tsunade o exigia imediatamente. Ainda resmungando por ter de acordar tão cedo, arrumou-se e tomou um gole de café. O gosto amargo deste o fez lembrar-se do doce café que Temari preparava. Sentiu saudades.

Chegou o mais rápido que pôde ao escritório da Hokage e logo Shizune o anunciou e deu-lhe passagem.

- Shikamaru, temos um problema.

- Qual?

- Recebemos dois comunicados de Suna há alguns dias e, em um deles, um pedido de renúncia a uma missão designada. Sakura estava lá a meu mando e sob solicitação de ajuda médica pelo Kazekage. No mesmo comunicado, dizia que ela estaria deixando o país do Vento imediatamente e que estaria a caminho de Konoha – deu uma pausa e, cruzando as mãos, prosseguiu. – O tempo estipulado para que ela chegasse passou do comum e ela não retornou e não temos notícias. Reúna alguém e vão atrás dela.

Shikamaru concordou, fazendo um movimento positivo com a cabeça e saiu, não sem antes estranhar o sumiço repentino da pupila da Godaime e chegou até a se preocupar, mesmo que isso fosse, para ele, uma atitude um tanto quanto "problemática".

Deixou o escritório e foi à casa de Kakashi. Este, quando ouviu o comunicado que Shikamaru trazia, imediatamente se prontificou, invocando Pakkun. Saíram e deixaram que o cão os guiasse até onde o cheiro de Sakura o permitisse. Caminharam até mais ou menos onde Tsunade passara algumas coordenadas e, logo, Pakkun pôde identificar o cheiro conhecido.

O Vale do Fim era o destino. Sentiu o cheiro dela até a cabeça esculpida, de lá o cão não os pôde ajudar mais. Estranharam a situação e, decididos, vasculharam a área toda, encontrando primeiramente um tecido que se prendia a umas das pedras existentes na margem.

E, logo após, o horror e o susto tomaram conta de ambos.

Silêncio.

-

-

Os dias que dividia com a família Sabaku passavam depressa. Não se sentia triste, esquecida e sequer lembrava-se da palavra tédio. Só sentia falta das suas flores e isso a fazia desejar voltar. Mas, quando via os cabelos vermelhos dele, o desejo pelas rosas e margaridas desaparecia como num passe de mágica.

Ocupava as manhãs e algumas tardes trabalhando no hospital e, nos dias em que não aparecia por lá, treinava junto de Kankurou e Temari. Observava que sua rapidez ao desviar dos ataques das marionetes do então cunhado e do leque a fizeram tornar-se mais ágil.

Mesmo que sua velocidade tivesse sido amplificada, não estava muito satisfeita com Gaara, devido à ordem que ele dera a Kankurou. Ele pedia que, sempre que treinasse com Ino, nenhum veneno poderia ser usado nas agulhas e lanças das marionetes. De acordo com ela, essa medida exprimia a super proteção dele e, conseqüentemente, a dúvida sobre a sua capacidade.

Fora interrompida justamente quando conseguira usar um de seus ataques e, sendo chamada, logo foi ver o que Gaara queria.

- Vá se arrumar. Vamos ao médico fazer os seus exames.

- De novo isso? – perguntou, com cara de desaprovação.

- Você os fez? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha ao encará-la.

- Não comece com isso, já disse e venho dizendo isso há mais de um mês – alertou Ino. – Não sei o porquê de você ter encasquetado com esse assunto.

- Seu _chakra_ não está muito controlado – respondeu.

- Gaara, eu sei exatamente como controlá-lo e, acredite, para ser médica-nin é necessário o controle absoluto.

- Sinto variá-lo normalmente de noite.

- Como?

- Não sei, só o sinto enquanto você dorme ou quando chega muito próxima a mim.

Ela não iria. Mas preocupou-se com isso, já que era realmente difícil o seu _chakra_ ficar descontrolado, ainda mais porque fora percebido por um leigo na área em que atuava.

Deu as costas ao Kage e caminhou para dentro da casa.

- Aonde vai?

- Ao hospital. Você não veio até aqui para me avisar?

- Convenci você tão fácil? – Gaara perguntou, ironizando a teimosia da jovem.

- Teria solução em negar? – respondeu, satirizando a autoridade dele.

O caminho do hospital pareceu longe para ela. Para ele, a mesma distancia de sempre. Entraram e ele a esperou do lado de fora, enquanto ela foi realizar os exames necessários. Passou pelos corredores rapidamente, sendo atrasada somente pelos médicos que a cumprimentavam e conversavam algo.

Tinha feito grandes amizades e conquistado o respeito de grande parte do hospital. Ainda mais com os correntes comentários sobre ela e o Kazekage.

Entrou na sala, que outrora fora dela, e encontrou Konno, uma jovem médica-nin, que treinara.

- Olá, Ino – cumprimentou ela, sorridente.

- Olá – disse a loira, parecendo preocupada. – Que veneno usaram em mim? – foi direto ao ponto.

- Desculpe, mas quem cuidou da sua saúde foi Haruno Sakura, a outra médica ...

- Sei quem é – cortou e, sem se preocupar com o que a outra diria, apossou-se do lugar e somente a questionou sobre o paradeiro da sua ficha, onde estavam todos os acompanhamentos clínicos que recebera.

Konno, a jovem de cabelos negros e compridos, indicou a localização do fichário e a ajudou procurar pelo seu nome. Tão logo Ino encontrou a ficha, começou a ler tudo que nela dizia sobre a substância encontrada em seu organismo e as conseqüências que isso lhe traria. Não encontrou nada sobre a variação do seu nível de _chakra._

- Konno, pode sentir meu _chakra_?

- Claro – concordou e logo começou a senti-lo.

- Alguma variação? – perguntou, preocupada.

- A mínima possível, quase imperceptível.

- Pode tentar novamente?

- Tudo bem – concordou novamente, sem entender a razão.

- Ainda sente?

- Sim, mas é normal que se tenha variações, principalmente após grandes abalos – respondeu Konno, corando.

- Não, eu sei controlar com precisão o meu _chakra_. Meu treinamento com a Hokage exigiu isso – Ino discordou e pediu para que a jovem lhe tirasse sangue, para que acusasse ou não a presença de HCG.

Konno arqueou a sobrancelha, mas fez o que ela pediu.

Inquieta, Ino esperou e, em pouco tempo, o resultado do exame que ela pedira estava em suas mãos. Ao abri-lo, confirmou a presença do hormônio.

O rosto adquiriu um tom assombrado e incrédulo.

- Tem certeza de que é possível medi-lo tão cedo?

- Você sabe que sim.

Deu as costas sem nem mesmo dizer adeus. Passou os corredores e logo viu Gaara. Nem mesmo os cabelos ruivos que ela adorava ver fizeram-na mudar a expressão. Parou em frente a ele e pediu para que fossem embora. O silêncio dela começou a intrigá-lo.

- Não vai me dizer o que deram os seus exames?

- Não deram nada.

Voltaram para casa sem que ela comentasse algo. O silêncio não era típico de Ino e isso o preocupou. Mesmo que ela tivesse negado algo, ele não acreditou.

Gaara voltou ao trabalho e tentou fazê-lo como sempre, mas, daquela vez, ele não rendeu tanto. O sol se pôs e os últimos documentos foram analisados por ele. Fechou a porta e foi atrás de Ino. Encontrou-a no quarto, sentada na cama, encolhida e com os braços cruzando as pernas.

- Algum problema, Ino?

- Nenhum, só estou cansada.

- Quer que eu te faça companhia?

- Agora não, Gaara. Por favor – negou, deixando-o ainda mais confuso.

Ele fechou a porta e desceu as escadas rapidamente. Tinha de encontrar a médica que a atendera.

Tão logo chegou ao hospital e cortou a fila, perguntando às funcionárias sobre quem a tinha atendido. Pegou o nome e fora atrás de Konno. Abriu a porta sem bater, coisa atípica de sua parte, causando espanto na jovem, que ainda cumpria o seu plantão.

- Kazekage-sama?! Algum problema?

- O que deu nos resultados de Ino?

- Desculpe, mas não posso dizer. Eles só dizem respeito a ela.

- Dizem respeito a mim, diga! – falou em tom firme, que assustou a moça.

- Desculpe, isso é parte da ética profissional e...

- Dane-se a sua ética. Diga-me o que está acontecendo com a Ino – dessa vez, ele ergueu a voz e a olhou de modo aterrorizante, indicando toda a sua capacidade de dominação e a explicando a razão de ter assumido o cargo mais alto da vila.

- O _chakra _dela está inconstante e um exame de sangue acusou a presença de HCG.

As palavras soaram indiferentes a ele.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou, com um pouco de vergonha por não ter entendido nada do que a moça lhe explicara.

- O _chakra_ varia pela ocorrência de presença dupla, ou seja, às vezes, uma pequena onda que dificilmente pode ser percebida aparece junto com o _chakra_ de Ino, o descontrolando e aumentando os níveis normais dela – falou, calmamente e da maneira mais simples possível.

- E da onde vem esse _chakra_ que a descontrola?

- Do embrião. Por isso o exame de HCG deu positivo.

O rosto de Gaara empalideceu. Ele podia não ter entendido nada sobre o descontrole ou do tal exame, mas sobre o embrião ele entendera. Ino esperava um bebê e essa criança era dele.

Voltou para casa ainda fora do ar. Sua demora preocupou Ino, Temari e Kankurou.

Quando chegou, Temari logo o interrogou, procurando saber o paradeiro de seu irmão, tomando o lugar de Ino quanto aos questionamentos.

- Pergunte à Ino – encerrando as perguntas de Temari.

O aparente clima fez com que todos olhassem para Ino, buscando respostas.

- Por que para mim, Gaara? Por acaso eu sei por onde você anda?

- Deveria saber, já que, se você não me diz como está, tenho de saber de alguma forma.

As mãos dela gelaram automaticamente, deixando-a muda e causando espanto nos olhos dos irmãos, que observavam tudo sem saber de nada.

- Não vai contar para os meus irmãos o seu problema com o _chakra_, Ino? – ironizou ele.

Ao invés de responder, a loira preferiu continuar em silencio e subir as escadas. Não queria ser humilhada na frente de todos. Acreditava que a sua gravidez tinha acontecido em uma péssima hora, ainda mais que o atraso menstrual ainda não tinha sido percebido e tão pouco ela lembrara disso. Mas, mesmo não tendo muitas semanas de gestação, já pudera ser detectado através do hormônio que ainda apresentava baixíssima dosagem.

Gaara, por sua vez, foi atrás dela. Entrou no quarto já sem paciência.

- Por que mentiu, Ino?

- Por que não sabia como você agiria comigo – disse, gesticulando.

- O que achou que eu faria? – perguntava ele, indignado.

- Não sei – respondeu, usando a maior de sua sinceridade e sentando na cama.

- Mesmo que você não acredite em mim muitas vezes, deveria saber que jamais faria algo contra este bebê.

As palavras pareciam estapear a gestante. Chorou ao ouvir as palavras dele e ao concluir o quão idiota tinha sido. Ele a observou limpar o rosto e segurou a sua mão, puxando-a para que se levantasse e o abraçasse. O abraço fora reconfortante.

- Te amo, Gaara - falou, subindo os olhos para a face à sua frente.

Ouviu a declaração e a abraçou mais forte, logo a soltando e acariciando a sua barriga.

-

-

Tirou as roupas ainda no escritório e encostou-se na mesa de trabalho. O ambiente exaustivo lhe consumira mais um dia da sua longa espera. Passou os olhos por todo o cômodo, observou cada detalhe e notou que as flores que ainda existiam em sua sala, permaneciam vivas por _ela._

Cruzou os braços enquanto permitiu-se achar graça da situação, onde o _insubstituível _tornou-se _irrelevante _e o que era _carnal _e_ profano _aos olhos de Sakuratornou-se_ espiritual _e_ sagrado _para si próprio

De repente, lembrou-se da sua antiga formulação, que considerava o seu envolvimento _fugaz _e quando a jovem loira que o resgatara de seu precipício abriu a porta, exibindo a pequena barriga, pediu para que fosse _fugaz_ o suficiente a cada dia para que durasse eternamente

_**-FIM-**_

_**Yo! Acabou hehe, mas gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram!**_

_**E principalmente deixaram reviews!**_

_**Peeh: sempre aqui**_

_**Loii-Purple-chan**_

_**Lunoca**_

_**Queenrj**_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune**_

_**Hina Sakura Uchiha**_

_**Amanda O.F**_

_**Sansa-chan**_

_**BastetAzaziz**_

_**Kadzinha**_

_**Li Morgan**_

_**Ana-Elisa-Hinata-chan**_

_**Neriel-chan**_

_**Danizinha**_

_**Igorsambora :que me ajudou muiiito muiito obrigadaa**_

_**E especialmente a Motoko Li, que dividiu o tempo e a boa vontade comigo, obrigada demais!!!**_

_**Espero que possa ter agradado, até **_


End file.
